A Frosted Nightlight
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Set right after Pitch is defeated... A new even worse enemy has come forth, and because of a likeness between the two boys (Jack Frost and Nightlight) goes after the newest Guardian to be it's new minion
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the day after the defeat of Pitch Black and the Nightmares.

After the fairy's, elves, and yeti's took all the children home and returned to their masters, there was a party at the Pole to celebrate the defeat, and Jack Frost becoming a Guardian.

"I still don't know why we really need to do all this mate," Bunnymund said grumpily but helped to put up the banners anyway.

"Is to welcome Jack into the Guardians Bunny," North's deep Russian accent replied from the other side of the room, most likely where the party table was.

"You guys don't have to do this, you know." a teenaged boy sitting in his brown pants, blue hoodie, and staff in hand said on top of the Globe of Belief, to slight protests of the Yetis.

Jack Frost had always been alone since he woke up from that pond 300 years ago. Staying to himself, well when he wasn't bugging Bunny or trying to get into the Pole, so he was going through phases on how he should feel from all this.

"Of course we do Jack," Tooth said flying up to him with some of her Baby Teeth in tow one of which flew right up to him and hugged him the best she could. "If it weren't for you, shoving away the fear with your fun. Then the kids wouldn't of started believing again and we wouldn't of been able to defeat Pitch."

"I know," Jack said smiling a bit, then looked up. "But don't you think this is a bit... Much?"

They had decorated the main room of the Pole in blue and white banners showing Jack's colors, there was a three layer cake surrounded by cookies, eggnog, sweets, and ice-cream over on the table, there were balloons all with the letter 'G' on them all over the place, and Sandy was making snowflakes and dolphins to float around in the air with his dream sand.

"Well, we're not taking all of it down until it's been used mate," Bunny said getting down from the ladder he was on, pulling out a sketch book and started thinking of idea's for next years Easter eggs.

"I thought you were just saying you didn't want this Kangaroo," Jack said towards Bunny having to duck as soon as he said it to avoid the boomerang coming for him.

"No," the Pooka said sighing a little that even after all what just happened Jack was still the kid he had been before hand. "I said 'I don't know why we really need to do all this'."

"Come now Bunny," North said coming over. "You liked your party when you became Guardian. We all did."

"Bet Nightlight didn't." Bunny said by instiant, before clapping a paw over his mouth.

"Who... Who's Nightlight?" Jack said looking around at the others all of whom were avoiding his eyes and answering the question.

"Who's Nightlight?" he tried again standing up now to show he wanted an answer.

"Nightlight was an... Old friend, Jack," North said sighing in defeat. "He used to be Man in Moon's bodyguard. He had just been named Guardian and was having party... When Pitch... 'Crashed?' it and since he was after Manny, but Nightlight was sworn to protect him, he sacrificed himself to save Manny to defeat Pitch and hasn't been seen, or heard of since." North finished slight tears in his eyes mixing in with his beard.

Jack was only speechless, which didn't happen often.

"But... But couldn't Manny of stopped Pitch by himself?" Jack asked after five minutes, after getting the story into his head.

"Jack, Manny, wasn't always the 'Man' in the Moon, you know," Tooth said her fairy's on her shoulders all with small handkerchiefs blowing their noses.

"Huh?"

"She's saying Manny was a baby when this happened," Bunny said turning around to face the confused Winter Spirit. "And his parents couldn't do anything, because they were taking care of the Nightmare's and Fearlings outside."

"And not to say I don't believe you guys..." Jack started looking to the others. "But how do you know all this if it happened when he was a baby?"

North, Tooth, and Bunny all just silently turned to Sandy, who was pretending to be asleep, not wanting any part in this.

Just then the light's on the globe started flickering making Jack and Tooth jump off, to see what was going on.

After a few minutes a shadow went around the room disappearing as quickly as it came and all the light's returned to normal.

"Er... What was that?" Jack asked holding his staff in his fighting position.

"I do not know," North said looking all around. "But something very bad is about to happen. I feel it... In my belly."

Suddenly there was a ringing of a bell and everyone turned to Sandy who dropped the elf, and pointed to the window where the moon was shining through.

"Ah Man in Moon," North said smiling. "Sandy. Why didn't you say something?"

Sandy just rolled his eyes and returned to his eggnog having a good idea what this was about.

"What is news old friend?" North said moving over to the Guardian's crest on the floor where Manny was shining his moonlight.

On the crest words appeared, almost as if someone was writing it down. Once it was finished it shone brightly and the moonlight left.

"What was that about?" Bunny asked moving forward first to get his sight back.

"Guys you might want to see the message," Tooth said looking at it and backing away a bit.

All the men moved forward and looked down to see what got into her and had the same reaction.

 _Jack Frost. Your life is in danger_.

 _The true enemy you, my children, have been fighting all these years, is not Pitch Black, but the Darkness itself._

In defeating Pitch, unfortunately you have released someone much worse.

Someone, who is only after one person, one Guardian, one beloved friend. Nightlight.

But I do not think the Darkness knows of Nightlight being missing for centuries. But he remembers what he looked liked, and how he behaved.

My children you must do all you can to protect Jack Frost from the Darkness, for - apart from some minor things, he is the splitting image of Nightlight. The Guardian that destroyed him to protect me.

MiM

After everyone was done reading, no one had anything to say and just looked between Jack, shock written on his face, and Sandy, who was still over at the table with the elves and yetis.

"Hey Sandy!" Bunny called over to the small golden man, who looked up. "What's it mean Jack's the 'splitting image of Nightlight'?"

Sighing, putting down his cup, and telling the others to calm down, Sandy got up and shuffled through his golden robes until he found an old picture, and floated over and handed it to Jack.

It was a family picture of a man and woman, both in long white robes and smiles holding a baby in their arms. But they weren't who Sandy was pointing at.

On the far left stood a boy, about the size and look of a late teenager. A boy in black armor holding a staff with a diamond dagger on the end, white hair and green eyes.

And on the far right stood Sandy smiling at the camera.

"This is Nightlight?" Jack asked passing the picture on for the others to see going back and forth to spot the similarities. Sandy just nodded a small sad smile on his round face.

"So..." Jack said tighening his grip on his staff knowing he was going where he shouldn't. "So what happened to him?" But all Sandy did was shake his head as if saying, it wasn't his story to tell.

"Wow," Bunny said making Jack jump a bit "You really do look like him mate. Well 'cept for the staff, and the outfit, and the eyes. But wow."

Tooth was floating over the crest to read the message again.

"And what does it mean 'True enemy?" she asked turning to Sandy who was tucking the picture away.

Tapping his chin, Sandy was thinking of a way to tell Pitch's story to the others, for it was too long, and to ... exciting ... for him to say it with dream sand alone. Then it hit him.

Turning to North, Sandy created the letter 'G' and then a book and a '?' asking if he could look at the book of Guardians.

North went off to his office to receive it, leaving behind a bouncy Sandy happy with his idea, and Tooth, Bunny and Jack all confused re-rereading the message until North came back and gave the book to Sandy, who flipped through it only to stop suddenly shock on his face.

"What's wrong Sandy?" Tooth said seeing him first.

Sandy just handed the book over to her and pointed at the spine where paper was sticking out all jagged and rough.

"Someone's ripped out the pages Sandy wanted to show us." Tooth said for him.

"We do not need to worry about that," North said coming over taking the book back. "What we do need to worry about is this Darkness. So," he said turning around with the others all facing Jack, who was playing with his staff - freezing an elf in the process, "Until we have better idea on what we're up against... You are grounded Jack Frost."

"What?" Jack asked now paying attention.

"You are to not leave the Pole." North said in a fatherly voice and manner, "No excuses. Conversation over." he said going back to his office completely forgetting, along with the others about Jack's party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Being grounded at the North Pole.

For some it would of been the best time of their lives, what with all the toys, and elves and yetis to play and mess around with with. But for Jack, even though he wanted to bust in there for years and now he was there, it was not all that great.

He was a free spirit always wanting fun, causing trouble, and got bored easily.

After the first few days, Jack found the library and decided to do some reading to get his mind off of where he was.

He taught himself how to read over the years but at first, he just skimmed though them all seeing if they were any fun.

But in the end, if he read them or not, he soon got bored.

Since it was end of Spring, beginning of Summer, he shouldn't of been out anyway, but Jack didn't want to spend eight and a half months here doing nothing.

He knew he should be the most worried about this, but strangely, he didn't care. He helped defeat the Boogeyman, he can handle a little Darkness.

"NO!" North cried turning to face him after Jack had said this to him after a week.

"Jack, if Man in Moon says you are in danger, we can not take any chances." North said going over some plans for some new toys he just invented with some of the yetis. "You are not leaving Pole until Manny says everything is alright."

Knowing there was nothing more to say, Jack just left and started to head back to his own room.

"Just think," he said to himself. "The place I always wanted to live, I now can't leave." he said freezing an elf along the way in hopes it would cheer him up a bit.

Jack was almost at his door, when he heard the yeti's running for North's office, and had a bad feeling. Spinning around Jack started running for the Globe room and saw the light's flickering again.

But instead of all over the place like before, it was now only one spot. Burgess.

Caring more about the kids and his home town than himself, Jack shot out of the window, ignoring the yeti's yelling at him, and told the wind to take him straight there.

-

It was dark by the time Jack made it to his pond in the woods just a few miles from the town.

Not sure what to look for, or if he should be scared, Jack held his staff in his fighting position, while looking all around.

Suddenly, a howl could be heard behind him. Spinning around Jack saw a pack of completely black wolves their yellow eyes shining in the moonlight teeth bared.

Having a feeling it was these that made the lights on the Globe act strange, Jack shot an ice blast at them. Which in hindsight, was a bad idea, since they all attacked after it died down.

Not knowing what to do Jack ran. He had lived in these woods for 300 years, and learnt where everything is. If he was lucky, he could try and...

"Get caught and eaten alive." he finished being pinned down by the alpha.

All the sudden the wolves backed away as a bright light shone from the trees above them.

Feeling the alpha get off of him Jack got up and blasted the whole pack with his frost turning them back into the shadows they were made from.

Panting a bit, Jack looked up into the trees to see if he could see who came to help, only to see no one.

"Hello?" Jack asked from the ground searching each branch.

No reply.

"Er... I'd just like to say thank you." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck, not sure who it was he was thanking. "You know for saving me."

Jack was just about to try again, when a crack of thunder was heard, and Norths sleigh came into view.

"Jack you bloody ranking show-pony what were you thinking?" were Bunny's first words as he got out and hopped up to him.

"I was thinking 'My home was in danger so I'll go save it'." Jack said back annoyed that he was being yelled at for doing something like this.

"Do you have any idea how worried we all were when yeti's say you left?" North asked pointing one of his swords to the boy.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw only Burgess was being affected?" Jack said getting annoyed causing a light snow fall with the winds picking up.

"Jack, we know you care about the town and all the children in it," Tooth said coming down placing her hand on his shoulder. "But sometimes there are things you can't solve alone. We're a team, a family now Jack. We're here to help. We..."

"Who said I was alone?" Jack said pushing her hand off.

Sandy wasn't listening. He was looking up at the tree tops thinking he saw a shadow hiding in the high branches. A shadow of a boy holding a staff.

With out telling anyone Sandy floated up to the tree to have a better look.

"What are you talking about Frostbite?" Bunny said annoyed.

"Ok sure I was alone when I got here and was attacked by shadow wolves," Jack said ignoring the gasp from Tooth "But when they had me down a light was shining from the trees that made them back off, enough that I could blast them all. I was trying to thank who ever it was when you lot came."

"What do you mean 'Shadow wolves' Jack," North asked.

"That they were shadow's made into wolves," Jack said.

Sandy was up in the tree greeting the boy with a big hug and silent golden tears of woe and joy. Telling him to wait for a moment Sandy made some animals to fly down and get the others attention.

The animals circled around the four Guardians who were still talking on the ground and flew back up to Sandy, telling them to look up.

"What is it Sandy?" North asked.

Sandy only held his hand out to the shadow of the branch, smiling a 'it's alright' smile to something.

Slowly Sandy backed up pulling with him a teenaged boy. A teenaged boy with white hair, and green eyes, carrying a diamond tipped staff, in black armor.

Nightlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was speechless, which was a first in Sandy's opinion, as he lead Nightlight down to meet the others.

Jack stepped forward a smile on his face. "You saved me?"

Nightlight only nodded reaching out his hand in a sign of greeting only to be shocked by the hug he got and how cold the boy's hands were on his back.

"Thank you, Nightlight." Jack said releasing him. "Oh yeah. I'm Jack, Jack Frost. And just so you know it's only one Jack."

Nightlight nodded showing he understood laughing a bit.

"That's North," Jack continued the introductions, "Tooth, you seem to know Sandy, and the Easter Kangaroo." he finished ducking.

"I'm a Bunny you show-pony!" Bunny said catching the boomerang as it came back. "Anyway nice to meet ya Nightlight." he said holding out a paw which Nightlight took.

Tooth was trying to resist the urge to play with Nightlight's teeth seeing them just as white as Jack's but let Baby Tooth fly up and say hi and thank him for saving Jack.

North then came up and gave Nightlight one of his bear-hugs showing his thanks giving him one of those double cheeked kisses.

As he let him go, Nightlight backed away a bit not looking into any ones eyes, playing with his staff.

"Bit shy isn't he?" Jack asked looking at Sandy for the answer getting a nod in return. "Oh well either way," Jack said stepping forward again. "Nice to meet you... Brother."

Nightlight looked up at this with a questioning look.

"Well look at us." Jack said spreading his arms. "As Manny said, apart from some minor things, we're exactly the same."

"Manny?" Nightlight asked in a quiet whisper looking around.

"Yeah you know, the Man in the Moon," Jack said coming over and pointing to the sky where the Moon shone brighter than he had ever seen it shine before.

Looking up, Nightlight looked at it curiously as if trying to remember something.

"You don't know him, do you?" Jack asked knowing that look. It was the same look he had before he found his memories.

Nightlight just looked away sighing and shaking his head.

Dawn was breaking, and everyone got back into the sleigh and took off for the Pole all wondering what they could do for Nightlight.

-

It had been a few days since the Guardian, found Nightlight. Jack was still stuck at the Pole but now he had someone to play with.

Sure he didn't laugh or talk as much as Jack hopped, but he liked playing pranks, and challenges.

"So what do you want to do today Nightlight?" Jack asked overlooking the toy factory, getting a shrug in response.

"We could annoy the yeti's," No "Have a race around the factory," No "Set off party bangers in the library," Pause no.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Jack asked in defeat, his stomach growling. "Hey how about we get some lunch?"

Nightlight nodded at this and started to head for the stairs.

"Where you going?" Jack asked now standing on the rail.

Nightlight pointed to the stairs to the kitchens.

"Everyone knows the fastest way downs to jump." he said doing just that making Nightlight run forward terror on his face. But as he looked down, Jack wasn't there, for he was floating in the air above the factory. "Well, come on."

Putting on a annoyed 'You scared me to death' look on his face Nightlight just turned and headed for the stairs again.

"What's the matter Nightlight? Chicken?" Jack said smiling that this got Nightlight to turn around a grin on his face now too. "Scared of a little flight just to the kitchen? Oh well. See you there then."

And with that Jack took off leaving a trail of snowflakes behind him.

After a few seconds, Jack looked over his shoulder to see Nightlight coming after him, a grin of fun and determination on his face. Putting on a burst of speed, Jack zoomed past a team of yeti's trying to work out why the toys they were working on didn't work.

But Nightlight had the power of flight where as Jack needed the winds to fly. Coming over his 'brother' to block the wind Jack was using, he held that position, until Jack began to fall.

"No." Jack said landing on the floor in a heap, letting Nightlight have a burst of speed and touched the post outside the kitchens, spinning around to see Jack running up to him.

"Ok you won this time," Jack said smiling. "But you won't do it again."

"JACK!" North's voice cried making the both of them jump and spin around to see an annoyed looking Santa, being followed by at least four yetis and a crowd of elves.

"How many times have I said, 'No flight races in factory'?" North asked eye's only on Jack.

"Including now..." Jack said pausing to think and counting off fingers "Once." he said getting a chuckle from Nightlight.

"Because it should not be needed to be said." North said back.

"Oh come on North," Jack said "We were only having some fun..."

"Jack," North said rubbing the bridge of his nose shooing away everyone. "I know you like your fun. But we are very busy. There are only 257 days left until Christmas, and every time you go flying around factory, you push the yetis back on their jobs."

"Well then what are we suppose to do?" Jack asked "Seeing as I can't go outside."

"I don't know, but no more flight races in factory." North said turning and going back to his office.

After getting something to eat from the kitchen, Jack and Nightlight walked back up to overlooking the factory.

"What now?" Nightlight asked. He was still rather shy, and didn't talk that much, but he was getting more and more comfy being around Jack.

"Well, since we can't have any more 'flight races in factory'," Jack said quoting North, looking around thinking, spotting the elf he froze earlier a ball mysteriously sitting next to it. "How about elf bowling?"

Smiling, liking that idea, Nightlight nodded and started collecting some elves for Jack to freeze.

"Ok. That's enough," Jack said setting the elves up for ten-pin-bowling making sure they were straight before backing away, collecting the ball.

"Ok, the point is to try and get the most down." Jack said explaining the rules to Nightlight who nodded saying he understood. "I'm not sure how the scoring actually works, so it will only be one point per elf for now, and it's ten rounds. Ok?"

Nightlight nodded saying Jack can go first.

For the rest of the day, Jack and Nightlight had fun 'Elf-Bowling' only stopping when the elves started to thaw.

"So who won?" Jack asked looking over to the piece of paper they were keeping score on.

Passing the paper over Nightlight gave a smug smile.

 _J, 52_

 _N, 53  
_

"And this is your first time?" Jack asked looking up getting a nod from Nightlight who was flying around in glee and triumph, getting a snowball thrown at the back of the head after a while.

"Sorry," Nightlight said brushing the snow out of it coming back down, still smiling.

"Set them up again?" Jack asked twirling his staff in his fingers getting a nod from Nightlight who collected ten new elves to give the ones just used a break.

They were about to start when North came up to them.

"Come to play North?" Jack asked showing the ball.

And with that the three of them played for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Woods next to Burgess*

It took a while for the Darkness to recover from Nightlights attack **(thinks Jack Nightlight remember)** and was at the moment staying hidden.

He learnt through that idiot Pitch Black, that Nightlight favored the children of this town. One in particular a 11 year old boy with brown hair.

It had spent many nights searching the houses for this boy, until he found the child.

After taking note on where this child lives, the Darkness went back into the woods to think of a plan to get the boy to come to him so he can have his revenge, if his first plan failed.

-

"Jamie come on, or you'll be late for school" Mrs Bennett called from down the stairs.

"Coming!" Jamie called back after checking his bag was packed and putting the finishing touches to his latest dream picture - he his friends and Jack having a snowball fight.

After placing down his pencil, collecting his bag, and saying goodbye to his mum, Jamie ran out the front door and down the road to school, halfway meeting Claude and Caleb.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said catching up to them.

"Hey Jamie," Claude said seeing who it was.

"So what you doing after school Jamie?" Caleb asked now walking backwards to stay facing him.

"I didn't really have anything planned," Jamie said smiling his toothy smile. "Oh did I mention Sophie has her first lose tooth."

"Good for her." Claude said patting Jamie on the back.

"Well we were thinking of going for a swim at the pond in the woods." Caleb said going back to his conversation.

The pond was very much liked by the children of Burgess. In spring, they would go fishing, in the summer they would swim in it until it got too cold or dark, autumn a Halloween carnival was set up and in winter they would go skating right in the middle of the season so they would know that the ice was thick enough.

"Yeah I can come." Jamie said as they walked into the gates. "You asked the others yet?" he said talking about Cupcake, Pippa, and Monty.

"Not yet," Caleb said. "We only asked our parents if we could this morning."

"Only asked your parents what?" Monty said pushing his glasses back up his nose, coming over with Pippa and Cupcake.

"We were thinking of going swimming after school." Jamie said for the twins, showing the others their swimming bags.

Just then the bell rang and the friends went inside for a full day's learning.

-

A few hours after school broke out the six friends after dumping their school stuff home and getting their swimming gear, raced to the pond.

"Last one in's a Nightmare!" Jamie cried once everyone was there and ran for it being followed by his friends laughing along with him.

~~~  
In the woods surrounding the pond the Darkness heard the laughter of children nearby and decided to seek it out, for it could not stand children being happy.

As it got near the pond, it saw that boy Nightlight was fond of. **(still Jack remember)** Smiling to itself that the boy came straight to him, the Darkness decided to lie in wait to make a move.

Jamie was of course the first one into the pond making a giant splash, watering all the flowers and plants around it.

Next came Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, Pippa, and finally Monty who only got in slowly so he didn't make as big a splash as his friends.

"Ha, Monty's the Nightmare!" Claude said floating on his back. "Look's like we'll have to destroy him..." he said getting a smirk from his brother and a worried look from Monty.

"In the name of the Guardians," Caleb said in a strong voice while trying not to laugh. "We here by dub you Monty... 'It'." He said touching him and swimming away as fast as they could.

"Come on guys..." Monty said looking at all his friends. Then he saw Jamie and as quietly as he could made it over to him.

Jamie wasn't paying attention. He was lying on his back looking up at the clouds wondering where Jack was.

Even though, Jack said he would always be there for him. Jamie wished he would be around more often, especially on hot days like today... But he might not like that being a winter spirit and all that.

"Tag, you it Jamie," Monty said from behind his head.

"What?" Jamie said looking around. "No fair guys. I wasn't even playing!"

"Well you are now," Claude said splashing Jamie a bit getting him annoyed so he'll join in the fun.

"Yeah," Pippa said joining in getting Jamie to play. "Jack wouldn't want to find out you don't want to play a 'Fun' game Jamie."

"I don't want to play," Jamie said again. "I... I haven't been sleeping that well lately for some reason."

This caused the others to stop.

"Now that you mention it neither have we." Caleb said getting a nod of agreement from Claude.

"Do you think Pitch is back?" Cupcake asked coming over.

"It hasn't even been two months," Jamie said returning to looking at the clouds. "I don't think he'd be back already."

"Do you think we can ask them?" Monty said pushing his glasses up his nose. "I... I mean they should know wouldn't they." he said spying the moon thinking of the Guardians.

"How long have we all had them?" Pippa asked looking around.

"Well it eased up a bit," Claude said.

"But from Easter." Caleb finished looking around getting nods from the others.

"We need to contact them to work this out." Jamie said swimming to the edge of the pond getting out.

~~~  
As the children got out and dried themselves off, the Darkness was going over what he heard.

These were the children who help defeat Pitch. And the Brown haired one who Nightlight favored - Jamie, seemed to be the leader.

A few new ideas forming the Darkness went back to the woods, waiting for the sun to set before it could go on with it's first plan.

They had just got into Jamie's back yard when Sophie came running up something in her hand.

"Jamie, look tooth!" she said showing a small tooth in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"Good for you Soph," Jamie said getting an idea. "Hey sis, can we borrow your tooth to ask the Guardians something important?"

"NO MINE!" Sophie said pulling her hand to her chest.

"It will still be yours," Jamie said getting down to look his sister in the non-hair-covered eye "We just want to use it to get a chance to talk to Tooth. You remember her right?"

"Pretty," Sophie said nodding thinking about the tooth fairy. "Ok." she said handing her tooth over to her big brother.

"Thanks Soph," Jamie said hugging her.

-  
It was time for bed, Jamie told his friends he'd tell them what Tooth had to say about these nightmares in the morning, and he and Sophie were together, Sophie in her bed, hugging her new plush bunny with her tooth under her pillow, and Jamie in the chair in her room a sticky note on his head in case he fell asleep.

It was nearly midnight when Jamie woke up to the sound of squeaks and fluttering wings, and the feeling of someone tugging on his hair.

"What the..." he said rubbing Sandy's dream sand from his eyes.

A little fairy with a coin strapped to her waist and a bag for the tooth she was about to collect, flew up to him.

"Baby Tooth?" Jamie whispered so not to wake up Sophie, getting a nod from the little fairy.

"Good to see you, how is everyone?" he asked getting Sophie's tooth for her, as he listened to her cheerful squeaks, then she pointed to the sticky note on his head and gave a questioning look.

"Oh yeah," Jamie said peeling it off. "Well we wanted to talk to you because, when we were at the pond today, we got to talking, and we discovered we're all still having nightmares." he said making Baby Tooth gasp as she handed the coin over.

"It's alright, their not as bad as all that," he reassured her. "It's just they're not letting us sleep as well as we liked. We thought it was Pitch but he's gone isn't he?" he asked getting a nod from a twiddling thumb Baby Tooth. "Is... Is there something wrong?" Jamie asked seeing this.

Baby Tooth just flew over to the book shelf and tried to pull off a book of fairy tales.

Seeing that she wanted it, Jamie took it down, and opened it for her, as she flipped though the pages.

One of the last places Baby Tooth went was to a girl who loved reading so much she read herself to sleep every night, and saw this was the same book, so hopped the story she was looking for was in here. How the Humans know all these stories about them she would never know.

Finally she stopped and pointed to the title squeaking happily.

" **'Nightlight'**?" Jamie read the title the form of a question in his voice, looking at the page. "What does this have to do with..." But Baby Tooth was already gone, not sure she could answer his questions and keep the fact Jack's in danger a secret.

Sighing Jamie just brought out his torch and began reading making sure to shine the light away from Sophie so she didn't wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Baby Tooth flew as fast as she could back to the Tooth Palace ignoring all the teeth calling out to her, to pass the message on to her Mother.

When she got there she nearly bumped into her sisters as they were coming back from their collections and placing the teeth in their tooth boxes, before collecting more coins and heading out again.

"Come on girls keep up the pace," a woman's voice said directing the fairy's "You alright Baby Tooth?" Toothiana asked holding out her hands.

Baby Tooth retold all that had just happened, minus the fact she told Jamie what story to read to get the information he wanted.

"Girls, I'm heading out," Tooth called to the others. "Keep collecting those teeth." she said before she, Baby Tooth - after handing over Sophie's, and some sisters, all headed to the Pole to pass the message on.

-

*Pole*

North was putting the finishing touches to his new ice train for his ice-roller-coaster since the last one got broken.

"Ah. Finally," North said holding it up to check it was alright before placing it on the track.

Suddenly Phil came in to the room breaking it again.

"Phil!" North said rubbing his eyes "How many times does this have to happen?"

After apologizing and saying why he came in, North went to see Tooth in the Globe Room.

"Tooth," North said smiling "What brings you here?"

"Baby Tooth was on her rounds, and one of them was to Sophie Bennett," Tooth explained looking around everywhere keeping her voice down, in case Jack was listening.

"And..." North asked pushing her on.

"When she came back Baby Tooth said Jamie told her, that he and his friends are still having nightmares."

"WHAT!" A voice called out from the rafters above them as a worried looking Jack Frost and a confused looking Nightlight came down.

"Jack calm..." North began.

"How? We... We defeated Pitch," Jack asked "We saw him get swept away by his own Nightmares, how can he be back already?"

"Jack they are all..."

"How long have they had them Baby Tooth?" Jack asked ignoring North again turning to Baby Tooth.

"We don't know Jack," Tooth said putting her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

After taking some deep breaths, Jack apologized. "We need to help them though." he said.

"We will," North said. "But first we need to see if it's only them or all children who still have nightmares."

"How?" Jack asked tightening his grip on his staff out of stress "If Sandy can't even feel the kids having nightmares, how can we find out?"

"Nightlight can sense nightmares Jack?" North said.

Being surprised Jack just turned to see Nightlight nodding a small smile on his face.

"Well come on then!" Jack said grabbing Nightlight's arm and heading for the door.

"Wait a second Jack," North said grabbing Jack's hood holding him back. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Er... out to help the kids," Jack said. "You know doing my job as a Guardian."

"You are to stay here." North said.

"But..." Jack began.

"Jack the Darkness is still out there, and Manny said it thinks you're Nightlight." Tooth said speaking for North as he let out the Northern lights to call Bunny and Sandy.

"I faced Pitch when he was near the top of his mark, on my own, in Antarctica, after you lot all kicked me out after what happened." Jack said getting annoyed how much he has to be careful for an enemy he's never heard of. "And then I brought Jamie and his Friends their faith back in you and helped defeat him! I'm going."

And before anyone could do anything else, he flew out the window and headed straight to Burgess, just as Bunny and Sandy arrived.

"You might want to start thinking about closing that in future North," Bunny said getting looks from everyone. "Alright I go get him." he said opening a tunnel that would lead to Jack's pond.

-

He arrived just as Jack did, landing on his favorite tree that had a perfect view of Jamie's house.

"So what was all that about then mate?" Bunny asked playing with his boomerang waiting for an answer.

"Baby Tooth said Jamie told her the kids are still having nightmares," Jack said sighing "And I want to help... But because of this... This Darkness, I can't do anything!" he said firing some icicles at the next tree showing his anger.

"You might have heard this from the others Jack," Bunny said now looking up into the branches. "But the Darkness is nothing like Pitch."

"And you know this how?" Jack asked hanging upside down.

"Because I knew what Pitch was like before he was the Boogeyman." Bunny said laughing on the inside that Jack fell out of the tree in surprise.

"What?"

"As Tooth said 'We were all someone before we were chosen'." Bunny quoted.

"So you going to tell me, so I can decide for myself the differences?" Jack asked now cross-legged on the grass, staff across his lap.

"The short version," Bunny said hearing something coming towards them, but it was a bit off so he knew he had some time. "Is he used to be the Lord High General of the Galaxies, sworn to keep everyone safe by standing guard at the Fearlings' prison cell door."

"What are Fearlings?" Jack asked.

"Their sort of like Nightmares, only a bit smarter." Bunny said liking the fact Jack was listening to him for once. "Anyway, one day the Fearlings used the voice of someone he loved to get him to open the door. And boom from then on, he was the Boogeyman. Now come on we need to get you back to the Pole." Bunny said moving away from the tree a bit to open a tunnel.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Wait. Pitch loved someone? Who was it?" Jack asked scrambling to get up. "And that wasn't really much to go one for a difference comparison."

"It's none of your business who it was, and that's all your gonna..." Bunny said stopping ears twitching, nose moving. "Quick Jack, as soon as I open the tunnel, get straight in it and go back to the Pole."

A bit freaked by how Bunny was acting, Jack just nodded.

After opening a tunnel, and closing it after Jack jumped in, Bunny relaxed and went into the woods to see an old friend.

"You know he hasn't met you yet Emily," he said when he was in the heart of the woods, to make sure she heard him.

"I know Bunny," a woman's voice said. "I just don't want any part in this, or be pushed away when he finds out who my father is."

"Well Shelia, you know you can always trust me and Sandy to keep your mouths shut. But I suggest you get to know the Ankle-Biters of the town. They're good kids." Bunny said smiling. "I have to go. Don't want them worrying about me."

And with that, Bunny left leaving behind a bluebell where the tunnel closed.

Out of the shadows a young woman wearing a green dress covered in flowers, with long black hair, a wreath of daisy's on her head, came out.

She walked over to the bluebell and added it to her dress, then after spreading some magic around the forest, went back to Bunny's Warren.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Jamie's House, Next Morning*

Straight after breakfast Jamie's friends all came over to hear what news Tooth had about these nightmares.

"Well it wasn't Tooth who came exactly," Jamie said "But Baby Tooth told me to read a story in here," he said holding up the book from last night, opening it to the right page. "It's called Nightlight."

"Who's that?" Claude asked.

"Yeah, and what this got to do with your nightmares?" Caleb continued.

"It says," Jamie began "That he's an enigmatic immortal boy that was once the Man in the Moon's bodyguard until he helped seal Pitch, and something called the Darkness, away the first time.  
Nightlight was Man in the Moon's bodyguard when he was a baby. Every night, he would sprinkle dreamsand on the baby and watch over his dreams. Man in the Moon's parents, made Nightlight take an oath and protect their son within the Moon Clipper.  
During a battle, Man in the Moon was so scared, that he cried and Nightlight caught the tear and repeated the lullaby he always said to Man in Moon: _'Nightlight, Bright light, Sweet dreams I do bestow, Sleep tight, All Night, Forever I will glow'_ and the tear hardened into a diamond dagger.  
After bidding good-bye to his ward and taking the dagger, he entered the battle. At this time, Tsar and Tsarina Lunar were captured and the Darkness almost won until Nightlight went and stabbed Pitch in the heart with the diamond dagger and caused an explosion brighter than twenty suns destroying the Darkness and making Pitch fall into a dark cave on Earth with Nightlight trapped in his cold heart. He remained there until a moonbeam entered the dagger awakening him and unintentionally Pitch as well.  
When Nightlight was freed, he had no memory of who he was but tied his dagger on a stick and created a staff. When he saw the sleeping children in a nearby village, an old memory appeared and faded in his mind however. He was free and traveled until he saved the children of Santoff Claussen from an Fearling attack."

There was silence and confused faces, when Jamie looked up at his friends.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Well one," Claude said getting over all this first. "It said the Man in the Moon was a baby. Two there was a lot of 'Pitch' in there. And three, where the heck is Santoff Claussen?"

"Yeah and what are Fearlings?" Monty asked scared.

"So Pitch was a bad guy from the start?" Pippa asked.

"No," Jamie said flipping a few pages. "There's another story called Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"WHO?" his friends asked together.

"My father," a new voice said making everyone jump and turn to see a young woman with long black hair, wearing a green dress covered in flowers, a floral wreath on her head.

"Hey aren't you Mother Nature?" Jamie asked remembering her description from yet another story in the book in his hand.

"That's one of my names, Jamie Bennett." she said coming over, "But I prefer the name Emily Jane."

"You're Pitch's daughter!" Jamie said a smile on his face forgetting his friends were there.

"I was," Emily said "Before he abandoned me for ten years."

"But surely he still cares for you, and you back." Jamie said reaching for her hand, only for her to whip it away.

"Pitch Black, is not my father, Jamie," she said. "Kozmotis Pitchiner is, but because of the Darkness and his Fearlings..." she began tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Would..." Pippa asked coming forward. "Would you like to talk about it? About what happened?"

"It's alright, child." Mother Nature said drying her eyes "Anyway it's all in that book, Jamie has. How you Humans know all about us but not Jack Frost, I will never know."

"You know Jack Frost?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Of course I do, everyone knows him, and how he came to be and how he's the newest Guardian." she replied.

"What do you mean by, 'Came to be?'" Claude asked confused.

"Before we became who we are," Emily said "We were all someone before that. But I won't tell you his story, since it's not mine to tell. I only came to tell you it is not my father giving you these nightmares children. But the Darkness it's self."

Just then a bluebird flew up to her and said something to her.

"I must go," she said getting up, "Keep your belief in the Guardians children." With that she left.

-

*Pole*

Since he got back the night before, Jack had been in North's library going through all the books to see if what Bunny said was true.

"What did you tell him last night Bunny?" Tooth asked looking through the doors, to see Jack asleep on top of a pile of books.

"I told him there's a difference between Pitch and the Darkness." Bunny said being careful on what he said. "But I didn't give him that good a reason, so I guess that's what he's trying to look for."

Leaving the teenager on his bed of books, Bunny and Tooth went to see the North in the Globe Room to talk more about these nightmares, Sandy and Nightlight were out checking on the children.

"So how are we going to work this out then North?" Bunny asked looking up at the Globe just as Australia was coming around her light's flickering.

They hadn't said anything about this to Jack, but Light's had been flickering everyday. But since there was no pattern, they couldn't work it out.

"I have word back, that all children in in Europe, China and North America are still having Nightmares." North said playing with a map on the table marking the places he just said. "But children in cold places, such as Russia, Norway, Canada, and Greenland, are all having peaceful dreams."

"So whatever's doing this doesn't like the cold?" Tooth said shushing some of her fairy's so she could listen.

"Correct." North said. "But this might be plan, to get Jack out into open."

"What about Jamie and his friends?" Bunny asked hoping over. "If it were me, I'd go for the thing Jack cares about the most to get him to come to me."

"They're fine for the moment Bunny," a new voice said as Emily Jane came out of the shadows to see them. "I just talked to them and they seem alright."

"Took my advice then Shelia?" Bunny said smiling a rarely seen smile of his.

"Mother Nature," North said happily "Good to see you. I hope you are doing well."

"I'm doing alright," Emily said a hint of a lie in her voice, but no one commented on it. "I've just come to see if I can do anything to help you with this Darkness problem."

"Why?" Tooth asked "That is if you don't mind us asking."

Emily didn't say anything, but looked away, while Bunny was rubbing the back of his neck looking towards the library door, ears moving to it to listen for Jack.

"I think you might need to tell them Shelia," he said when he was sure Jack was still asleep.

Sighing and nodding Emily Jane went into her Father's story, and that she wants revenge on the Darkness for what it did to him, and her.

"But please," She said when she finished "Don't tell Jack, I... I don't know what it is, but I just don't want him to know."

"Know what?" Jack asked from above them just catching what she had just said. "Oh hey Em." he said. Emily Jane was one of the first people he had met after he woke up, with her help he learnt to control his powers of frost and snow.

"So he has met you before?" Bunny asked crossing his arms and eying Emily. "You a pretty good lair then Sheila." he said shaking his head.

"Must be inherited," Emily Jane said playing with her hair.

Not understanding this, but not caring either, Jack looked around.

"Aren't we missing Sandy and Nightlight?"

"They are both looking for children who are having nightmares." North said returning to his map.

"Hey North," Jack said looking up at the Globe "How longs the Globe been like that?" Jack said pointing to the flickering lights, annoyed that he didn't know. After 300 years of never getting an answer to anything, he had a bit of a reputation on not liking being left out.

"It... It been like that since you found Nightlight," Tooth said coming down, Baby Tooth flying up to Jack to see if he was alright.

"And you didn't care to say anything? None of you?" Jack asked backing away from Baby a bit. "You're just like you were before Easter. Always leaving me out. I guess Pitch was right about that then. You will never accept me, not really." he quoted what Pitch had told him when Jack entered his lair on Easter Sunday.

"No! Jack we did it because..." Tooth said but didn't finish, since he had already shot off out the window. "Do... Do you think we should go after him, or something?" she said looking around.

"Give him time to cool jets," North said getting back to his map. "Then we'll go and look."

 **AN: Copied Nightlight's story from w… adding in and taking out some words to make it work.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There were quite few places Jack liked to be when he was up set. But since one of them was partway through Summer and anger him a bit more, he went for his fall back choice.

Antarctica.

He had only been here once a few weeks earlier when he was asked by Pitch to join him instead of him sticking with the Guardians.

Spotting what he wanted, Jack touched down at the base of the blackened spiked ice sculpture he and Pitch had created together.

Looking up at it again, Jack rethought, the offer. But in each try was glad he said no.

He was about to see if he could do something to the sculpture to make it less frightening, when he heard a small sneeze coming from his pocket.

"What the?" he asked slowly putting his hand into his pocket and bringing out "Baby Tooth? What are you doing here?" he asked.

All she did in reply was squeak a little and hugged his cheek her little arms wide and her face rubbing against it.

"Came to see if I was alright did ya?" Jack said shielding her from the cold winds as much as he could. "Well to be honest, I'm not sure." He said looking up again. "You were here when we made this and in his lair, do... Do you think..." Jack tried to ask but couldn't get the words out.

Suddenly there was a lot of high pitched and really fast squeaking from a finger wagging Baby Tooth, before she went back into his pocket and shoved his tooth box out.

Tooth had let him keep it as a reminder on who he was, and how he came to be. And at the moment that was what Baby Tooth was hoping he would remember. Going back to her squeaks almost as is saying 'Emma would be ashamed if she found out her big brother was thinking this.

"But..." Jack said but was cut off again, this time by Emily Jane.

"But nothing Jack Frost," she said behind him making him turn around. "They might not be around anymore, but your family would be ashamed to learn what it is you're thinking of. You gave your life to save your sister from that pond. If that makes you think you should or should have joined Pitch..."

"I didn't know I did that until after we made this and he broke my staff Em." Jack retorted. "I was alone in the dark, by myself, for 300 years. Never being seen, or heard or able to reach out to anyone!" he said once again quoting what Pitch had told him neither girl noticing the fact that Jack's hair was suddenly getting darker. "And just as I thought that was over and done with, I'm still shut out of stuff like this."

"You were _Not_ alone Jack Frost," Emily said slowly stepping forward. "You had me, Evie and Sandy you were never alone, you..."

"I had no memory of who I was. Every night I would ask Manny that question, and you know what he did? Nothing! He did nothing, but sit there in the sky, with that stupid look on his face saying NOTHING!" he said clenching his eyes to hold back the tears, tightening his grip on his now blue with anger staff.

"Nightlight didn't know who he was either, remember." Emily called out trying to get to him through the storm he was making. "He was in the dark since he saved Manny from Pitch. He was locked away in Pitch's heart that story Jamie was telling his friends said."

At hearing Jamie's name, Jack calmed down a bit opened his eyes and looked at her curiously.

"You know Jamie and his friends?" he asked.

"That's where I was before I came to the Pole." Emily said a shivering and scared Baby Tooth in her hands. "They're trying to work all this out as well." she explained.

"I'm sorry Em," Jack said after awhile, "It's just... Well, I don't really know what it is... One minute I feel like myself, the next I get really annoyed." he said sighing.

"How long have you been like that?" Emily asked slightly scared.

"Since the night we found Nightlight and the Shadow Wolves." Jack answered thinking. "Why?"

"Did... Did one come into contact with you in someway?" she continued not answering his question.

"Yeah..."

"We need to get you back to the Pole." Emily said bringing out one of North's snow-globes shaking it and opening the portal up.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"I'll say more when were there, now go!" she said, looking past him at the sculpture that suddenly looked less black than it did when she arrived.

-

*Pole*

In the Globe Room, Sandy, Nightlight, Tooth, Bunny, and North - who was pacing around speaking Russian to himself, were all waiting for Emily Jane to come back with Jack.

Suddenly a portal opened up and through it came Jack, Baby Tooth, and Emily Jane.

"We have a problem," Emily said before anyone could say anything. "I think the Darkness may have already gotten to Jack a bit." she said scared. She had already lost one person to the Darkness, and she did not want anymore.

"What are you talking about Em?" Jack asked.

"Hey Jack, is it me or is your hair darker?" Bunny asked answering for Emily.

"What?" Jack asked running a hand through his hair, then over to the mirror to see he was right also seeing there was a hint of yellow in his ice-blue eyes. Scared Jack looked at the others. "What's going on Em?" he asked slowly.

"That night with the wolves, you said one got in contact with you." Emily started. "And you just told me after that you've been having 'mood swings'..."

"I know that Em." Jack said "So what going on!" he asked cold winds going around the room.

"It corrupting you Jack!" Emily said. "It's corrupting you like it did Pitch. For some reason it's looking for a new host since Pitch failed it, I guess." she said.

"But Nightlight and I destroyed them," Jack said "So shouldn't I be fine?" he asked looking around at the Guardians, Nightlight and Emily.

"It doesn't if it got to you first." Emily said.

"And how... exactly do you know all this, and so much about Pitch?" Jack said after a moment feeling he was missing out on something again.

"I'm nearly as old as the world itself Jack," Emily answered trying to sound like herself. "I've learnt a few things."

"Getting back to Jack," North said bringing to two back. "What can we do?"

"I... I don't know," Emily said looking at them. "I only know how it gets to someone. I have no idea how to stop it..." she continued rubbing her arms "I... I wouldn't be alone if I did." she whispered so low only Bunny could hear.

"You must know something," Tooth said breaking the silence.

"Well, my parents use to tell me stories about something called the Moon-flower." Emily said looking up. "But they only grow in certain places and around for one night four weeks after Easter. But I don't know where those places are."

"Can't you grow them yourself?" Jack asked "You know being Mother Nature and all that..."

"These are magic flowers Frostbite," Bunny said "Used to have them where I was from. We had big festivals celebrating and thanking the Man in the Moon for a good year."

"Then we can just go there," Jack said pointing his staff at Bunny, a smile on his face.

"No we can't," Bunny said "Because after Pitch and the Darkness attacked it, they stopped growing."

"Do you remember the circumstances they need to grow?" Tooth asked.

"Cool places, earth all around, near water, with an opened up sky so the moon can shine down on them," Bunny said. "They start growing a week before they bloom into white almost circle like flowers that shine like the moon."

"So they can be growing around my pond in Burgess?" Jack asked.

"Possibly."

"Then lets go!"

"They wont be ready yet Frosty. There's still three more days."

A ringing sounded as Sandy shook an elf getting the others attention and pointed up to the Globe seeing Burgess once again flickering.

"Jamie..." Jack said flying up to see it better.

"That's probably what it's looking for," Tooth said going to the map and checking the places. "It's looking for the flowers so we can't get them to save Jack."

Now Jack was scared. Scared for the kids and himself. What if Tooth was wrong and the Darkness was giving the kids the nightmares? What would happen if when the day comes they can't find these flowers? What's going to happen to him between now and then?

"JACK!" North called bringing Jack back to the room where some snow was on the ground.

"Sorry," he said waving his staff clearing it away.

"It is alright," North said placing his hand on the boys shoulder like a father would. "You are scared, we all are. Right Bunny?" North cut off eying Bunny who was just complaining about the snow.

"Just make sure he doesn't do it again," he said going over to the fire.

Smiling a bit, Jack nodded then looked at the Globe again where the light were still flickering.

"Can... Can I go see how they're doing North?" he asked quietly. "You know, see if they're alright?"

North was about to say 'No' when he spotted Jack's eyes shine with tears.

"As long as you take snow-globe to get back in emergency, and someone with you." North said going to get a snow-globe.

Jack turned to the others all of whom, perhaps maybe even Bunny, smiling at him.

In his head, he went through who could come.

North: had to stay here to keep track of the Darkness.  
Tooth: had to get back to her teeth collecting, though he might be able to get Baby Tooth, but he didn't think that was what North had meant.  
Sandy or Nightlight: As much as he wanted the kids to meet his Brother, both he and Sandy needed to continue searching for nightmares.  
Bunny: Nope.

And that left Emily Jane, who was smiling slightly, playing with her hair weaving bright flowers into it.

"Hey Em," Jack said making her jump slightly. "Want to come see the kids with me?"

Jumping at the sound of being called, and the request, Emily Jane just nodded smiling. "Ok."

After a time deal was set, back before sunset, and Jack had the snow-globe they used it to get to Burgess so they'd have more time there.

 _ **AN: Evie = Spirit of Halloween**_

 _ **Hope you'll all liking it so far and thanks to all who have favored it :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All over the world the Darkness was spreading, looking for the growing Moon-flowers.

It got rid of most of them, but was sure there were somewhere in the town Nightlight **(Jack)** loved so much (why else would he spend so much time there). But no matter how hard it looked, it couldn't find any. It even went to 'Jamie's' house seeing that was where Nightlight spent most of his time.

But it didn't care. With each passing day, it could feel Nightlight coming more dark thanks to the Shadow Wolves it made on that night.

 _'You will be mine Nightlight, I will make sure that you will never make the children happy with your precious light ever again.'_

-  
Jamie was half way to the pond in the woods. After discovering new secrets about the man he faced and helped defeat at Easter, he and his friends needed time to think, each going their own way to their own places.

Jamie didn't know why, but he had always felt some kind of connection with this pond, almost like it was a part of him somehow.

He had just got there, and sat down looking around, when a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"Jack!" he said laughing as the ball worked it's magic, looking around seeing Jack and Emily Jane standing a few feet behind him.

"Hey Kid," Jack said playing with a new snowball tossing it. "Heard Em came to check up on you earlier." he said nodding to Emily Jane, who as soon as Jack turned back to Jamie 'zipped her mouth closed' saying don't say anything about Pitch.

"Yeah we met her," Jamie said picking up a handful of snow that had just been made for him, "Didn't know you knew her though." he said throwing his snowball just missing Jack.

"We met each other shortly after I became Jack Frost," Jack said smiling purposely getting in the way of one of the snowballs Jamie had just thrown. "Isn't that right Em?" he asked aiming a new one at her which she dodged by sinking into the shadows.

"Jack, you know I don't like snow," she said going over to check on some flowers close to the snow - the cold can be very bad for the plants.

"So why was it you who came to look for me just now?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

"Because I didn't think you'd want to see the others," Emily retaliated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jamie asked coming up from a snow-angel he was making.

"It doesn't matter Jamie," Jack said turning back to his first believer, "What does is I hear you're still having nightmares." he said trying to keep himself under control while he was around Jamie.

"Yeah. They've eased up, and we're having them less, but we're still having them."

Emily Jane left the boys talking as she continued to check up on the flowers around the edge of the pond, seeing some she did not remember sowing.

"Hey Jamie," she called out to the boys who paused what they were doing to address her. "How long have these flowers been here?" she asked pointing out a clump of white still budding but nearly ready flowers.

"I don't know, they come up every year around this time." Jamie said coming closer so they didn't have to shout. "Why?" he asked looking between the teenagers who were in silent agreement with each other.

"Just wondering," she asked "How about some hide and seek?" she asked getting the subject off the possible Moon-Flowers.

"Yeah!" Jamie cried.

"But no powers of any kind," Jack said eying her slightly knowing how tricky she could be in something like this.

"And how would it be fair if I did?" she asked crossing her arms. "Do you really think I'll do something like that? Really Jack."

"So who's first up Em?" Jack asked placing his staff by the pond, freezing it in place to keep it safe.

***

The rest of the afternoon was the three of them playing together in the woods until the sun was about to go down.

"Time to go Jack!" Emily said seeing the sun looking around for the boys.

"Can't we have five more minutes?" Jack's voice whined above her.

"Jack the deal we made with North for you to come here was that we'd be back before sunset." Emily replied halting her search and waiting for the boys to come to her.

"But I don't wanna go..." Jack said still whining getting on Emily's nerves.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you get out of hiding this instant," Emily said in a mothering way. "You too Jamie, it was time you got home too."

"Ok," Jamie said coming out from behind a tree hugging Emily goodbye. "You know he's just playing right?" he asked pulling back.

"Yes, sadly he knows how to get on my nerves." Emily said looking into the trees. "Even when he's not meaning too."

"Well see you later then," Jamie said smiling "Bye Jack!"

"Bye kid," Jack said a few trees away now hanging upside down from it, waving him off.

After Jamie left, Jack got down and went to retrieve his staff.

"Changed your mind then?" Emily asked coming up next to him.

"No, I wanna look at those flowers you asked about earlier." Jack replied moving to the other side of the pond to look at the growing flowers. "You really think they can help?" he asked running his hand tough his hair.

"I don't know," Emily said forgetting the reason why she called the end of the game coming up to him. "I was a little surprised Jamie didn't say anything though." she said speaking her thoughts, hugging him from behind, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Maybe he was having too much fun," Jack suggested looking at the pond memories coming back. "Sometimes that cuts out the fear and makes you forget how bad things are." he said thinking of Emma that day on the ice.

They stood there looking at the pond together both their minds racing with memories, fear, and hope for the future that everything would be alright.

Suddenly a wolf's howl came out from the trees behind them, bringing the two back to where they were.

Slowly a pack of Shadow Wolves came out of the trees their eyes glowing and looking tougher than before.

After they both took up their fighting poses, Jack and Emily Jane heard a laugh neither of them heard before, but they both knew who it was.

The Darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Pole*

At the Pole everyone was so busy, trying to work out these Moon-Flowers, they did not realize the time.

Nightlight and Baby Tooth on the other hand, were getting a bit worried for them. But being as shy as he was and small as she was, didn't say anything and just looked down at the Globe from the rafters eyes on Burgess.

The Yeti's brought out some refreshments for the Guardians who thanked them in return and continued.

"I can't believe Jack was stupid enough to do this," Bunny said looking at the maps in front of him. "I mean really if he didn't go off on his own that night we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not like he wanted it Bunny," Tooth said sticking up for Jack getting a nod of agreement from Sandy. "And he only went out because he was worried for the kids."

"I know, but still, even after that warning Manny gave us, he still went and did something stupid that's put him in more danger."

"Bunny, Tooth stop arguing," North said not looking up placing 'look here later' pins on a map of France.

"I ain't arguing nothing, North, " Bunny said holding up his paws. "I'm just speaking my mind."

A clock chimed somewhere making all of them look up from their work.

"Where... Where are Jack and Emily anyway?" Tooth asked looking around.

"Probably just in his room." Bunny suggested but got up anyway and went to look around. Coming back a while later a worried look on his face.

"Or they fell asleep in Burgess and don't know the time?" he suggested, just as Buggers' lights were playing up again.

"We need to go help," Tooth said flying around in slight panic "See if they're alright."

Getting nods of agreement from the others and after Nightlight and Baby Tooth flew down worried expressions on their faces too, they all went to the stables to North's sleigh and set off for Burgess.

-

*Burgess, Jack's Pond*

Jack Frost and Emily Jane, were standing back to back, surrounded by Shadow Wolves who were holding back until their master told them to attack, both annoyed that they let themselves be caught like this.

 ** _'Now, now there's no need for that children.'_** an ominous voice said to them almost like it was in their heads. _**'There's a way you can avoid all this, just come over to me, and I'll leave everything and everyone alone.'**_ __

"Yeah right," Jack said looking out to the shadows seeing them better than he had last time, which worried him. "Like you would just leave everything alone just because we would join you."

"Jack," Emily hissed in his ear "It might not be a good idea to annoy it that much. You don't know what it can do..."

 ** _'Listen to your girlfriend Nightlight, she knows what my powers are truly like.'  
_**  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Jack shot back out of teenaged instinct "And what do you mean she 'knows what your powers are truly like'?"

 ** _'Don't you know who Emily Jane is Nightlight?'_** the Darkness asked stopping for an answer.

"Yeah," Jack asked confused. "She's Mother Nature, you know the one who makes everything grow and stuff."

 ** _'As the Tooth Fairy told you Nightlight, 'We were all someone, before we were chosen...'_**

"NO! PLEASE!" Emily cried begging the Darkness not to tell her biggest secret.

"What's going on?" Jack asked feeling like he's missed out on something again. "Em. What's wrong?"

 _ **'Does the name Pitch Black mean anything Nightlight?'**_ The Darkness asked loving the way Emily Jane was begging him not to say anything.

"What's he got to do with Emily?" Jack asked holding his staff up again.

 ** _'Lets just say, in the simplest, riddle possible,'_** the Darkness said building up the tension _**'She wouldn't be here if it weren't for him and his wife.'**_ __

Not able to take anymore Emily used her magic of plant growth to strike the Wolves that had gotten even closer to the two of them, and made a parting, for them to run though and away from danger.

Feeling that it's job was done, knowing that Emily Jane had told all of Nightlight's friends her little secret leaving him out, knowing that he'd hate that, the Darkness called back all his Wolves and went back into the woods laughing to it's self.

***  
After a few minutes of running, the two teenagers stopped in a well lit street panting.

"You want to tell me what all that was about Em?" Jack asked glaring at her, more yellow in his eyes and hair even darker than before.

"Not really..." Emily said not wanting to look at him in shame.

A clap of thunder was heard over head North's sleigh coming out of nowhere and landing a little way off from both of them, the Guardians jumping out running up to them to see if they were alright.

"Oh yeah we're fine," Jack said "Yeah. We just got surrounded by Shadow Wolves and had an encounter with the Darkness, who says I don't know who Emily is... But were fine." he said making everyone speechless "So, who are you Emily Jane, and what's Pitch got to do with it?"

"Well... You see... I'm..." Emily began still not looking at him.

"OUT WITH IT!" Jack scream bringing a harsh wind down the street.

"I'm his daughter alright!" Emily answered sitting down bringing her knees to her chest lying her head on them.

"And you think I would care?" Jack asked after calming down after a while.

"Huh?" Emily asked looking up at a less angry Jack who came down to her level, the others staying out of this.

"I mean sure it's a surprise," Jack said "But you really think I'd care that much to leave you as a friend just because I know your Old-Man's the Nightmare King?"

"You... You sure?" Emily Jane asked sniffing a bit.

"Em, I would never, ever leave, or hurt you." Jack asked bringing her back up "You were the first one to accept me as a friend after I woke up, you taught me how to use my powers, you have come to help me now to get rid of this darkness inside me, and to keep the children safe." Jack carried on. "And I know for a fact that Pitch would never do that. You're not him Em."

"Oh Jack..." Emily Jane said flinging her arms around the winter spirit hugging him tightly, new tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you've hid it away from me on purpose is it?" Jack said slight anger in his voice again pulling away from her. "It's not like you told everyone else this big secret of yours leaving little old Jack Frost out on his own again, is it?" he said breaking her off and looking at the others who were as shocked as she was at his behavior.

Silence.

"I knew it." Jack said looking at each of the Guardians guilt ridden faces. Grabbing his staff Jack took off to the sky deafening his ears to their cries, not minding Nightlight following him to, Manny knows where.

-  
*Russian Palace, Moscow, Russia*

The sun was coming up the next day on the town of Moscow.

After Jack turned on the others, letting Nightlight and Baby Tooth follow him, they flew for a few hours until they landed on the roof of the Russian Palace, where they sat in silence neither knowing what to say, but knowing them being together was better than being alone.

Baby Tooth had fallen to sleep in Jacks lap snoring her little snores dreaming of teeth and Nightlight never needing sleep, stayed up all night to be there for Jack if he needed it.

"I shouldn't of been like that should I?" Jack finally asked looking up to the sky, feeling the cold breeze on his face.

Nightlight said nothing. Not because he didn't have anything to say, but because he thought Jack should work this out by himself.

"It's just, after being alone for 300 years with no answers or anything, even though I did had some friends, I get a bit upset when I'm left out of these things you know?"

"I... I know I shouldn't say this Nightlight, but..." Jack said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his tooth box. "Sometimes I wish I never became Jack Frost in the first place. I mean I'm happy I saved Emma and all, I would continue dying for her, but, I wish I survived too. So I could be there for her, like a big brother should, watch her grow up, chase away all the boys who wanted her..." Jack said eyes stinging.

"Why did I even take her out onto the pond that day in the first place?" he asked winding up his arm to throw the box as far away as possible when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a kind faced Nightlight.

After taking some deep breaths, Jack thanked Nightlight and waved his staff making it snow for the people below them.

The two of them looked out to the young Russian children enjoying the snow in silence until Jack turned to Nightlight and asked.

"Night, I'll understand if you don't want to talk about this, or remember it..." he began running his hand through is hair looking away. "But... What... What was it like, being in Pitch's heart?"

After a while Jack thought Nightlight didn't want to answer then.

"It was dark, cold, and I was scared." Nightlight said looking to the sky. "I didn't know where exactly or who I was, I was alone for ages, in that dark place. I got out only when a moonbeam touched my dagger," he said playing with his staff smiling proudly. "But as I woke up, so did Pitch, but I still did not know who or where I was. After leaving the cave I woke up in, I found a forest village called Santoff Claussen under attack by Fearlings, so I went to help, and have been traveling the world since helping children be brave where it's needed." he finished

Shocked, more to the amount Nightlight had said rather than what he said, Jack just looked up to the sky as well seeing the moon look down on them, thinking on how Nightlight started the story.

"We're more alike than we thought," Jack said smiling. Getting a raised eyebrow from Nightlight, Jack explained his story, happier now than he was a few hours before.

-

*Pole*

At the Pole, Emily Jane was in North's office on the window seat looking out to the snow wondering if she did the right thing about keeping her secret from Jack.

"Are you alright?" North asked coming up to her.

"I'm just thinking about what happened, that's all." she said. Emily Jane had explained what happened, including finding possible Moon-Flower, shortly after Jack and Nightlight left and what the Darkness said.

"I mean he was going to find out eventually," she said not looking at North's kind face "But, I hopped 'Eventually' could of come at a better time." she said sighing.

"We all did Emily," North said sitting down as well. "No one plans these things, they just happen. And when they do, we need to be there to help the ones in need to get over it." he said in a fatherly way.

"He'll come back, I feel it... in my belly." North said making her smile.

"But... will he be... When he comes back will he..." Emily Jane tried asking looking back outside her heart feeling like it had been ripped in two.

"Sadly I do not know, Emily," North said "But I have good feeling, it will all work out."

With that, he went back to the Globe Room to watch Jack and Nightlight, tracking them by the snow-globe they still had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Jamie's House, Burgess*

After dinner, Jamie went straight to his room, to read more of the books stories, mainly rereading Pitch's one, still not believing it.

Pitch used to be a good guy, with a family and everything. But then because of a trick this 'Darkness' played on him, using Emily Jane's voice to get him to open the cell door, he turned into the Boogeyman he is today.

Thinking, Jamie laid back on his bed and looked out the window, where the moon was coming up.

Knowing how stupid this was going to sound, Jamie closed is eyes and said to the moon...

"I don't know if you can hear me Manny, or if you can do it, but please turn Pitch good again. It's just the Darkness took everything away from him. Yesterday Emily herself even said he's no longer her father." he stopped to think before he continued.  
"And seeing as he was like that in Nightlight's story, with you as a baby, He must of been like this for a really long time. I get that the world needs fear, and know how sometimes it protects us, not going into rundown old factory's or out into storms for example, but does he have to be bad, to do good things?"

Jamie finished opening his eyes to see the moon smile at him a light blue aura around it. Believing that Manny heard him, Jamie went back to the book and getting out a stack of paper and pencils from his bedside cabinet, started his try at writing Jack Frost's story.

But it was a bit hard since he had only known Jack since Easter, so he started on the pictures and decided he'd ask Jack to tell him his story next time they met.

-

*Moscow, Russia*

Jack had just finished telling Nightlight his story, from how he woke up from the pond, to finding out he was invisible to everyone and stayed that way for 300 years, to being chosen by the Moon to help the Guardians defeat Pitch and getting his memories back saying he had a sister, and he saved her from the cracked ice of the pond he woke up from, telling him that he was a Guardian and telling him what his center was, how Jamie became is first believer and together with him, his friends and the Guardians, they stopped Pitch and his Nightmares.

"But then the next day, Manny told us about the Darkness, and a whole new story starts..." Jack said leaning back looking at the moon. "Sorry if that bored you by the way. It's the first time I told my story to anyone, though I think Pitch may of had a look at my memories..." Jack said remembering he used Emma's voice to get him to come to his lair on Easter Sunday.

Baby Tooth having woken up in time to hear the story, although she had been there for the back half of it, after blowing her nose into her hankie, flew up to show her affection for him.

Nightlight said nothing and just looked up at the moon, trying hard to remember what he did before he woke up and walked out of that cave.

"You think He remembers me Jack?" he asked eyes fixed on the moon.

"Night, even though, he was a baby at the time, I don't think Manny would ever forget you." Jack said holding Baby in one hand rubbing her head gently with his finger, making her blush a little.

Wishing he could do something to get Nightlight back his memories Jack thought about what Emily said about Jamie finding his story.

"Hey I got an idea!" Jack said smiling. "Come on!"

"Where we going?" Nightlight asked grabbing his staff and jumping off of the Palace's roof with Jack who had Baby Tooth on his shoulder.

"To see Jamie," Jack said spinning to face him letting the wind take him home. "It might not be your memories, but he's found your story in one of his books. Maybe it can help."

Getting a bigger smile from Nightlight they raced each other to Jamie's house.

-

*Jamie's House, Burgess*

Jamie was just putting the finishing touches to his pictures for Jack's story when a snowball hit his window.

"Jack?" he asked looking up as the teenager came in.

"Hey kid. How good are you at meeting new people?" Jack asked smiling.

"Pretty good, why?" Jamie asked.

"I want you to meet someone? Duh..." Jack said looking out the window to the guess.

"Nightlight, Jamie, Jamie Nightlight." he said happily jumping back so they could meet.

"Hi," Nightlight said quietly playing with his staff.

"You look just like Jack," Jamie said smiling his toothy smile getting up on his knees holding his arm out.

"So Jamie, you know that book you were reading with your friends yesterday?" Jack asked making live snow creatures to play around the room.

"Yeah, I have it here, why?" Jamie asked looking at the snow spirit.

"Can you read us Nightlight's story?" Jack asked "It's just he wants to know more about himself but can't remember."

"Have you done something to your hair Jack?" Jamie asked cocking his head questionably.

"Er... Just trying a new color to it that's all, I'll change it back as soon as I get bored with it," Jack said running his hand though his hair.

"And what's up with your eyes..." Jamie asked waddling forward on his bed to get a closer look. "It's just they're... They're more yellow than blue now. I mean there still blue in there, but..."

"Since when did you become Red Riding Hood kid?" Jack said jumping up so Jamie couldn't see his eyes. "Just let Nightlight read his story."

After finding the story and giving the book to Nightlight, Jamie turned to Jack again, who was in midair lying down.

"Hey Jack can you tell me your story?" he asked laughing slightly as Jack snapped out of his dream state and fell because he wasn't concentrating.

"Why... Why would you want to know that Jamie?" Jack asked surprised this was coming at him already.

"I'm trying to add your story to that book, but since I've only known about you for a few weeks, I haven't got a lot to say about it."

Unsure what to say Jack was saved by Baby Tooth coming out of his pocket and complaining that she nearly broke her wing because of his fall.

"Hey don't blame me Baby," Jack said holding up his hands and backing away. "Jamie was the one who made me stop concentrating."

With that Baby Tooth turned to the eleven year old and started squeaking at him.

"So Nightlight, any memories coming back?" Jack asked turning to his brother who was smiling slightly, but shook his head.

Sighing Jack thought again. ' _Maybe just reading your own story isn't good enough,'_ Jack said to himself _'Maybe you need to see them, relive them...'_

"Hey Baby Tooth?" Jack asked making her stop and turn to face him. "Going out on a limb here... But do you have any of Nightlight's baby teeth at the Palace?"  
 _  
_Baby Tooth cocked her head and flew to Nightlight asking him to open up for her to check.

After a few seconds, she turned to Jack a sad look on her face shaking her head.

Suddenly Nightlight stiffened up and looked out the window staff tight in his hand.

Jack, Jamie, and Baby Tooth all looked out but couldn't see anything.

Nightlight hopped up onto the sill and looked out, turning back in he said. "We need to go, lock this after we leave Jamie," he said seriously.

After nodding in understanding and saying goodbye, Jamie locked his window and saw Jack and Nightlight fly off after something it seems only Nightlight could see.

"Please be alright..." he said packing everything up and going to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack and Baby followed Nightlight flying as fast as they could, wondering what was going on.

"Nightlight slow down! Where are we going?" Jack said as they left the streets and were now over the dirt path to the forest.

But Nightlight didn't hear him, and continued flying to the woods a bit away from the pond, a rickety old wooden bed frame coming into view.

Now knowing they were going to see Pitch, Jack sped in front of him.

"Nightlight Stop!" Jack said holding his arms out, his cry snapping Nightlight back to himself.

The two took rest on a branch of one of the trees over looking the entrance to the lair of the Nightmare King.

"So why are we here?" Jack asked after a while.

"I heard Nightmares," Nightlight said playing with his staff. "Saying 'Come to us, and we'll help'."

Jack said nothing but looked at the entrance in thought.

"We should... Do you trust them enough for it to be just us that go in there?" Jack asked not really wanting to see the Guardians at the moment.

"These are Nightmares, not Wolves, which mean their from Pitch," Nightlight said but understanding what Jack meant about trust. If you didn't know Pitch's story you might think him a son of Rumpelstiltskin by how tricky he was with his deals.

Baby Tooth had just caught up with the two and saw the bed. Gasping she grabbed Jacks hoodie in her little hands and started tugging telling him they should go.

"Baby Tooth," Jack said gently wafting her away "Please we want to do this," he said making her more worried. "If you that worried, go back to the Pole and tell them whats going on. If were not back by sunrise then you can come find us."

Baby Tooth looked between the boys worry on her face tears in her small eyes, as she hugged Jack squeaking something he took as 'Be careful' and flew as fast as she could back to the North Pole to tell the others what's going on.

Giving Baby a head start, and themselves time to calm down a bit, both boys jumped down and though the hole.

-

*Pole*

Everyone was getting worried now, Emily Jane was still in North's office staring out the window, the Yeti's were slowing down on work their minds on Jack, and the Guardians were in the Globe Room slightly worried that they had just lost Jack's snow-globe.

"How can you lose a tracking device?" Bunny asked annoyed.

"They are not lost Bunny," North said at the panel going though the record of where the device was last noted from. "They were last noted to be in Burgess."

"Oooh, I hope they're alright," Tooth said fly-pacing playing with her fingers. Suddenly her feathers raised up as she turned to the window as Baby Tooth came screaming in to the room panting and flew up to her to say what happened.

"Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth slow down," Tooth said holding her hand out, "Now what's happened to Jack and Nightlight?"

The others stayed quiet as Baby told Tooth what had just happened, fainting with exhaustion when she was done.

"So what she say Tooth?" Bunny asked seeing how worried she looked.

"They... They're seeing Pitch in his lair..." Tooth began. "Nightlight followed a Nightmare to the entrance and Jack told her to tell us, and to tell us 'If they aren't back here before sunrise to look for them."

"Why are they seeing Pitch?" Bunny asked looking around. "How do we know they'll be alright?"

"They can both handle themselves Bunny," North said trying not to show he was just as worried. "And Pitch is still weak from Easter, he can not be that much of a threat or harm to them."

Sandy nodded giving two thumbs up showing he was happy with this, having high hopes for the teenagers.

"Alright," Bunny said backing down slightly, "So, what now?"

"You and Emily Jane, go to Jack's pond to check on those flowers she told us about last night." North said looking at Bunny. "Check that they are in deed Moon-Flowers. But no going to see Pitch. We need to let the boys do what they are doing by themselves."

Nodding Bunny went to get Emily and they were off down one of his tunnels.

"Tooth, Sandy, you go do jobs, I'll stay here and keep watch for Jack and Nightlight." he said in a trusting voice.

"Ok, but can Baby stay here, I think she'll want to make sure Jacks alright," Tooth asked holding a puffed out little Baby Tooth in her hands fast asleep.

Smiling North held out his hand, as Tooth handed the little fairy over kissing her on her forehead, before setting off to collect the children's teeth.

Sandy smiled and after signing 'Good luck' made himself a sand plane and flew out the window to give the children good dreams.

Leaving North and a sleeping Baby Tooth, now on his shoulder, to turn back to the Globe his worry now coming out for Jack and Nightlight.

"Let them be alright Manny," he said.

-

*Pitch's Lair, Underneath Burgess*

The two boys slowly went down the tunnel Nightlight's dagger lighting the way.

They came out into a room which still had thousands of old bird cadges over head, that only a few weeks ago held all but one of Tooth's mini fairy's.

Jack remembered how scared they were as they called out to him when he came here on Easter Sunday, making him clench his teeth and scowl in anger.

 _"Being angry only makes the situation you're in worse Jack Frost."_ Pitch's voice said around the room, making the two of them stop.

"Like you care," Jack said back stepping in front of Nightlight so he was addressed first. "I thought you wanted me to be like this. What was it again... Oh yeah, 'What goes better together than cold and dark?'"

 _"My, my aren't we short on temper today?"_ Pitch said still hiding _"The Guardians leave you out of something? I told you they would. Didn't I?"_

"Actually Pitch it was your daughter who left me out this time." Jack said breathing heavily hair now almost completely black but still had wisps of white in it.

"You know Emily then?" Pitch said coming out at last a bit worse for wear. "Pity it took her this long for her to tell you."

"What 'help' do you want to give us Pitch?" Jack said calming down a bit.

"I already said it," Pitch said "'Being angry only makes the situation you're in worse'. Every time you get your temper up, a bit more of you turns dark. Once your hair and eyes have completely changed color, there will be no hope left for you, and you'll become the Darkness's new pawn in his game against the light."

"How... How bad is it now?" Jack asked panic on his face.

"Pretty bad." Pitch said thoughtfully. "I think one more blaze will finish it."

Nightlight thought to what Emily Jane said about her parents and the Moon-Flowers. "Will the Moon-Flowers help?" he asked not making eye contact with the Nightmare King.

"It depends if Jack's still Jack." Pitch said "If the Darkness has complete hold of him, there will be nothing that anyone, not even Manny can do."

"Why did I have to wake up from that pond after saving Emma?" Jack mumbled but, the room being as quiet as it was, was heard perfectly by the others.

"Frost, I know for a fact that North's already told you this," Pitch said sighing slightly "But if Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside."

"That wasn't the question Pitch," Jack said not caring that he was listening in on that private conversation he and North had when he first told that he was a Guardian.

"Yes well," Pitch said standing tall "I've given you all I'm going to say. So get out." with that Pitch went back into the shadows. _"And watch out for Emily, Jack."_ he said before the room went silent, and the boys started their way back to Burgess.

-

*Pitch's Lair Entrance, Burgess Forest*

It was getting close to midnight when the two boys came back out of the ground.

Jack went straight back to the tree and sat down knees pulled to his chest, head down, staff lying next to him.

"You alright?" Nightlight asked coming to sit next to him.

"I want to say 'I'm fine' Night," Jack said looking up to look at the bed. "But... No. No I'm not alright. What will happen to Jamie, and the rest of the kids, if this Darkness takes me?  
"What will He... Use me for? Will... Will I still be me, or someone else." he asked thinking of Pitch turning from a Lord High General, to the Boogeyman.

"Why do you care so much about Jamie?" Nightlight asked carefully looking at Jack.

Jack took a while to answer this, thinking.

"I want to say because he's my first believer," he said "But I started caring for him way before I even knew who he was." Jack said thinking about all those times he watch over Jamie have fun in the snow he created. "Now I have my memories back, he reminds me of Emma some how.  
"And now because I care about him so much, I put him and everyone else in danger."

"How..?" Nightlight asked.

"That night we found you, and you saved me from those Wolves," Jack said not able to look at Nightlight in shame. "I was only there to be attacked like that, because I saw Burgess' lights flickering on the Globe at the Pole and set out to see if everything was alright."

"It will be alright," Nightlight said softly, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "There's only one more day till the Moon-Flowers. You just have to not get angry between now and tonight."

"Somehow Night, I think that will be easier said then done." Jack said getting up and brushing himself down, before they set off to the Pole together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Burgess Pond*

After Bunny had confirmed that the flowers, Emily told them about were Moon-Flowers, he heard the voices of two teenagers.

"Something wrong Bunny?" Emily said looking in the direction he was.

"I think they're done seeing your dad Em," Bunny said hopping away from the pond a bit to listen better.

"You know it's not very nice to listen to other peoples conversations..." Emily said able to hear it anyway because of the wind.

"I'm just checking to see if they're alright Sheila," Bunny said turning back.

"Aww... You do care for Jack..."

Bunny just rolled his eyes and continued to listen.

 _"It will be alright,"_ Nightlight's voice said. _"There's only one more day till the Moon-Flowers. You just have to not get angry between now and tonight."_

 _"Somehow Night, I think that will be easier said then done."_ Jack said sounding depressed.

"What does he mean by that?" Emily said looking scared at Bunny who looked just as scared and confused.

"It means we need to get back and see for ourselves." he said tapping the ground letting her go first.

-

*Pole*

Bunny and Emily Jane jumped out of the tunnel in the Globe Room just as Jack and Nightlight came in though the window, making them gasp at the state Jack was in.

"Jack!" Emily said eyes wide shaking her head. "What... What..."

"Hey Em, Bunny..." Jack said an almost embarrassed look on his face. "I'm... just gonna shut myself in my room for the whole day. Tell the others I'm alright." he said heading out of the room an awoken Baby Tooth following him to keep him company.

As soon as he was gone, Emily burst into tears, her face turning red.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bunny said leading her to the table. "What's wrong Em?"

"This... This is all my fault..." she said "If I'd of just told him about myself, he wouldn't be as bad a shape as he is..."

"It's not your fault," Bunny said strongly. "If the Darkness didn't turn your pap into the Boogeyman to start with, you wouldn't of needed to keep it a secret.  
"And if it didn't get Jack in the first place, he wouldn't be like that."

Emily Jane dried her eyes a bit and looked into Bunny's bright green ones, hunting for lies. "Thanks Bunny," she said smiling when she couldn't find any.

"So Nightlight, what did Pitch have to say?" North's voice asked as he came in after watching the whole thing.

Nightlight told the others all that had happened while he and Jack were seeing Pitch.

When he was done Emily was in a new stream of tears. "See he even admitted it was my fault..." she said lying her face down on the table.

No one had anything to say to that, and just looked towards the corridor holding Jacks room.

~~*~~

Inside that room, Jack was up against the door and had just heard everything, tears coming to his eyes that he made Em think it was her fault.

"I don't think I can do this Baby Tooth," he said to the fairy sitting next to him. "It hasn't even been two hours and I've already lost my emotions over something."

He got up, took out the snow-globe and placed it on his book-shelf next to the picture the yeti's took of him and the others at the end of his ceremony, all smiling and laughing with one another.

Then he took out his tooth box and looked at his old face, into his old brown eyes and messy brown hair, that looked just like Jamie's.

"Hey Baby..." he asked as she flew up next to him. "Do... Do you know if Emma ever got married and had kids?" he asked.

Sadly Baby shook her head, but then had an idea and after taking a look at Jack's teeth, flew out the window to the Tooth Palace.

"On my own again..." he sighed lying on his bed pressing his finger's to the center diamond to remember Emma's face one last time before he may be dark for the rest of him immortal life.

-

*Tooth Palace*

Baby Tooth flew as fast as she could to the Palace finding Emma Overland's, and Jamie, and Sophie Bennett's tooth boxes, looking carefully.

Being the next Tooth Fairy, she had higher skills with teeth than her sisters and could see family markings on each tooth saying who they came from.

Nodding to herself that she could see the lines Jack had on his on Emma's, she turned to Jamie and Sophie, buzzing with joy as she saw the same markings.

"There you are Baby Tooth," her Mother said making her spin around and point to the three boxes.

"What are you looking at those for?" she asked coming over to look for herself and seeing the same thing Baby had.

"You mean Jamie and Sophie are related to Jack?" she asked getting quick nods from Baby Tooth.

"Well come on, lets go tell him." Tooth said putting the boxes back in place. But Baby just hovered there.

"Something wrong Baby?" Tooth asked, and Baby told her how bad things had gotten.

-

*Jamie's House*

 _'Jamie...'_ A voice called to the young boy in bed _'Jamie...'_

"Huh?" Jamie asked rubbing his eyes, looking around.

"Salutations Jamie Bennett." a small man in a white tux, one strand of blonde hair, a kind smile on his round face, and a red bow tie said.

"Er... hi?" Jamie said brain a bit slow.

"Wondering who I am son?" the stranger asked.

"Kinda..." Jamie said still slow.

"I am Tsar Lunar," the man said "Also known as the Man in the Moon. But you can call me Manny." he added after this didn't help.

"You're the one who made all the Guardians?" Jamie asked wonder and joy in his eyes.

"Yes. But that is not why I'm here, and I don't have a lot of time." Manny said "Let me say what I have to say and I'll answer you questions afterwards."

Jamie nodded sitting cross-legged on his bed beaming at Manny.

"Jack Frost is in danger of becoming the Darkness's new pawn. And only you will be able to save him if that happens. My children know about my Moon-Flowers, and that some are growing at Jack's pond. But the flowers will only be there for one night, this coming night. But if the Darkness has already taken him before they can get him to my flowers, then you, and only you Jamie, will be the only one able to get him back." Manny began pausing for a few seconds to let it sink in. "You must show him that he doesn't belong in Darkness, and remind him that he is the Guardian of Fun." He finished bowing in thanks to Jamie for corroborating.

"You may now ask your questions Last Light." Manny said.

"What do you mean he's in danger? What's the Darkness? How will I be able to do anything? I'm... I'm just a kid." Jamie spurted out.

"At the beginning of this week, Jack was, because he was mistaken to be Nightlight, attacked by Shadow Wolves. One coming into contact with him and Dark Magic started to flow into him." Manny explained the best he could to the young child.  
"The Darkness is a very old enemy from before I even existed that wants everything to fear it. But it can't do anything by itself, so it chooses a pawn to set into play on this chess game it has against me and my light. That pawn used to be Pitch Black, but after you and the Guardians defeated him, seeing that that was the third time Pitch had failed it, it left him and is now after Jack, thinking he's Nightlight." Manny paused to rest for a bit.  
"And you will be able to do what is needed when the time comes. You were the only child, in the whole world Easter night that still believed in my children, and because of that and the help from your friends they were able to stop Pitch."

Jamie listened to Manny thinking carefully.

"What does the Darkness want with Nightlight?" Jamie asked reaching over to his bedside cabinet and holding the book with both Nightlight, and Pitch's stories to his chest.

"Nightlight, is the Guardian of Courage," Manny said smiling that Jamie cared so much for his children. "As your story says, he used to watch out for me, and keep me safe. Nightlight also destroyed it when he struck Pitch. So it might have a grudge." Manny said shrugging a little.

"Not a 'Forgive and Forget' thing then is it?" Jamie said, then remembered what he asked earlier. "Did... Did you hear what I asked for Pitch?"

"I did Last Light." Manny said sighing. "But unfortunately I can not do anything. Pitch Black was 'In the dark' too long for me and my light to do anything. Although he has just helped Jack by saying what will make him dark faster, showing that although there will always be Darkness there is some good in him as well."

Looking away Jamie had one more question. "It's probably none of my business, and you'll probably not tell me, but... What's Jack's story?"

"He saved his sister Emma from cracked ice of the pond you're so fond of. But in doing so, died by falling in where she had only just moments before been. Jackson Overland died protecting his sister, and because of that, I made him a Guardian."

Jamie perked his ears at Jack's old name and the name of his sister, thinking he heard it somewhere else.

"Well I have to go." Manny said seeing the dawn. "Remember Jamie you might be the only thing that can save Jack. If that is so, I'll call you again tonight and you must come to meet the Guardians at the Pond."

Nodding in understanding, Jamie waved goodbye to Manny and then went straight to the living room, for the Family Photo Album, and looked at the Family Tree.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Pole*

"Jack's related to Jamie!" Bunny asked shocked.

"Yes," Tooth said looking around for the boy.

"Is alright Tooth," North said calming her down. "Jack is in his room waiting for tonight for the Moon-Flowers."

"No wonder he likes him so much," Bunny said.

Emily Jane wasn't paying attention. She was still depressed over what happened when they all got back to see how bad Jack was.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sandy's kind face. Nightlight was up in the rafters again staying out of this.

"Hey Sandy," she said "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Sandy had known Emily Jane the longest, and knew how to tell she was lying, and she knew he did.

"Ok I'm not ok?" she said placing her face in her hands. "I finally get someone I like, and the Darkness takes him away, just like before." she said tears in her eyes.

Sandy gave her a sand-hankie for her to dry her eyes, which she accepted.

"You're right Sandy, I have to calm down. Look on the good side of things." she said tugging the hankie away. "The Flowers will be ready tonight. We know where they are. Jack's not evil yet. And we have a great team to defeat the Darkness when the time comes, if it's needed."

Sandy just smiled and applauded her.

~~*~~

Nightlight wasn't listening to either of the conversations. He was too busy reminding himself what that story had said he used to be, and looked at his dagger wondering if it was true.

Suddenly he heard something and stood up. Looking out across the room he saw there were some shadows, that didn't belong to anything. Not knowing what they were, but having a good idea what they wanted, he flew down and whispered in North's ear what he had just seen, pointing in the direction.

"Nightlight you go check on Jack. We'll go see what it is." North said telling the others what Nightlight had said as the boy headed to Jack's room.

But then, he paused and turned back, looking all over, ears listening for the panting these shadows were making. Then went down into the workshop leading the Wolves away from Jack. There was no way the Darkness was going to get his best friend.

The Wolves had one job. "Retrieve Nightlight." **(Jack)** They had all learnt that he had connections with the white haired boy, and Mother Nature so they were stationed on them.

As soon as the boy started walking off, half the pack followed him, while the other stayed to keep an eye on the girl. But something was not right about this boy. It was almost as if he could see them, and knew what they wanted. But still they followed him.

After a few minutes Nightlight was though the factory and into the stables, and out the door. He sped off as soon as he got outside looking back to see the shadows still following him. He led them away from the Pole as far as he thought they would go before they thought he wasn't leading them anywhere, then suddenly stopped, span around, and slashed each of them with his dagger, making them all disappear.

After a few moments to check that they were all gone, Nightlight flew straight back to the Pole to check on Jack, unaware he missed one.

Inside Jack's room, it was covered in ice, frost, and snow, due to him letting is emotions get the better of him.

He was pacing around muttering to himself asking over and over 'What if this doesn't work?'.  
He was about to slash his staff in annoyance, when a knock came to the door.

Calming down, Jack went to answer it and found Nightlight there a worried look under that smile he always wore.

"Something wrong Night?" Jack asked running his hand though his hair and looking away.

"Just came, to see if you're alright?" Nightlight said looking into the room seeing all the magic his brother had created.

"I just don't think I'm going to make it till this evening." Jack said wiping away everything with a wave of his staff, before sitting down on the bed.

"Of course you will," Nightlight said placing a hand on Jacks shoulder. "And what happened to the Guardian of Fun? At the moment you're acting like... Like... The Guardian of Misery."

"The Fun has been leaking out since I found out I might become the Darkness's new pawn, Night." Jack said looking down. "All because I care too much about Jamie and the kids."

"There's a good reason to that," Nightlight said thinking it will cheer Jack up.

"Huh?" Jack said looking up confused.

"Yeah Tooth and Baby came back a while ago and..." Nightlight stopped and looked around the room, mainly in the corners where the shadows liked to hide. "Jack, when I say, get out of here." he said tightening his hold on his staff the dagger starting to glow.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Just do it!" Nightlight said never taking his eyes off of the corner, then suddenly threw his staff at it a ear piercing screech ringing around the room. "NOW!" Nightlight called.

Quickly Jack took the snow-globe off the shelf, shook it and jumped through.

As soon as he did the door slammed open and everyone came in holding their weapons.

"Nightlight, what happened?" North asked as Nightlight went to recover his staff.

"A shadow followed me," he said "I told Jack to leave so he'll be safe. But I don't know if he will be. He took the snow-globe, but didn't say where he wanted to go."

Quickly everyone made it back to the Globe Room, to look for the snow-globes light.

"There it is," Tooth said pointing to the South Pole. They all took of in North's sleigh to find Jack, but when they got there, the only things they found were the snow-globe, his tooth box and signs of a fight.

-  
*Antarctica, a few minutes earlier*

As Jack looked around, as he stepped out of the portal, he saw he was in Antarctica. Sighing in relief and welcoming the cold wind to his face, he started walking. Until he felt like he was being watched, and heard footsteps that weren't his.

Trying to stay calm he turned around slowly and saw three Shadow Wolves all having evil in their eyes.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Jack called out.

 _'What 'fun' would that be Nightlight?'_ the Darkness asked, a smoke cloud coming up behind the wolves.

Breathing heavily to keep calm Jack said. "First of, Buster, I am not Nightlight! I'm Jack Frost. Second, how dare you say that to me."

 _'It doesn't matter who you are. Soon you will be under my control and there will be nothing you, or anyone can do about it.'_

Jack wanted to beat this guy up so bad. He could feel the power build up in his staff, and anger build up inside him. But he knew if he did, he'd just give it what it wanted, a new pawn.

 _'How does it feel Nightlight? Being on your own again? No one to love you?'_ The Darkness asked trying to get into his head.

 _'I heard you went to talk to Pitch, the loser. Bet he didn't have anything to say that could help. Did he? And what about that daughter of his? She's been lying to you since you meet her, She's just a big selfish...'_

"ENOUGH!" Jack screamed sending shards of ice fly out at the Wolves and the Darkness.

That was what the Darkness wanted. At last Nightlight's hair was completely black, and eyes now the color of amber.

Jack got down on his knees suddenly feeling tired, screaming as he clutched his stomach, fighting the darkness inside him.

After a few minutes, he stopped screaming and stood up, a new grin that did not fit him, on his face.

"Master..." he said bowing to the cloud.  
 _  
'Come. My son. Let us prepare for your fight against the Guardians tonight. Where you will destroy them all and bring a new blanket of fear to the world.'_ The Darkness said wrapping Jack up in his shadows and taking him back to the woods next to Burgess.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Antarctica*

"JACK!" everyone called in different directions through the snow of the South Pole.

"It's no good mates," Bunny said coming back, "He's not here."

"He... He has to be!" Emily Jane said running out a bit screaming at the top of her voice Jack's name, getting on her knees when nothing answered her. "Where can he be?"

Nightlight thought. All the times they had encountered the Darkness it was in...

"Burgess."

"Huh?" Emily said looking up.

"That's where I think they are." Nightlight said picking up the snow-globe, speaking to it, and threw it to the ground. After the portal opened he stepped back holding his hand out for her.

Slowly she took it and they all jumped through coming out a few steps away from the pond, Wolves were all over the place.

-

*Jamie's House*

Jamie had been looking out of his window all day, looking out towards the pond new worry in his head for Jack.

After Manny left, Jamie went to look up his family tree and saw his Great-Great-Great-Great Grand Mother, was the name Manny had called Jacks sister, Emma Overland.

Jamie was about to decide that everything was fine and get ready for bed, when Manny called down to him.

 _"Jamie, the Guardians need your help."_ he said _"As I feared Jack is now in control of the Darkness. You are the only one who can save him. Quickly come to the pond, but stay out of sight until the Guardians arrive."_

Looking around the room to see if the door was shut, Jamie carefully crawled out the window, along the branch and down the trunk of the tree next to it and ran to the pond, ducking behind a tree at the edge of the forest peaking round seeing black Wolves everywhere.

Suddenly a bright light of one of Norths snow-globes shone behind him.

"North!" Jamie cried running up seeing them all there.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Tooth asked first stopping him.

"Manny came to see me last night and said, _'If Jack turns dark I'm the only one who can get him back'_ ," Jamie said getting blinks of surprise from the four Guardians. Never before had any of them, not even Sandy, heard of Manny coming down to speak to a child.

"Well then lets get him back," Emily Jane said new determination of wanting this Darkness destroyed as she looked left to right down the line of Wolves.

"Now hold on a sec Sheila," Bunny said carefully knowing how unpredictable Mother Nature can be especially when she was upset. "Do you really think, a head strong attack will bring them out so Jamie can do... Whatever it is he has to do to get him back?"

"You have any other idea's?" she asked forming vine whips in each hand.

"How about we use my tunnels to go under them and surprise them from behind?"

"That's just the same as mine but from a different angle!" Emily said.

Nightlight was feeling dizzy. Never before had he have to deal with so many beast of darkness. And having so many in front of him now...

"You alright Nightlight?" Jamie asked seeing something was wrong.

Nightlight was snapped out of his state, and looked down to Jamie, while the others continued arguing.

"Just worried." he lied eyes back on the Wolves tightening is grasp on his staff.

Jamie went back to the conversation the others were having, Emily haven ducked out her knees brought to her chest.

Getting an idea, Jamie grabbed both Nightlight and Emily and ran into the woods a bit so they wouldn't be heard.

"Take us to see Pitch," he said straight away to Nightlight after they stopped.

"What?"

"He's been with this Darkness for ages, he might know how it works," Jamie explained "If we can get him to help, we might be able to get though that pack of wolves to get to Jack."

"And what am I here for?" Emily asked.

"To convince him if he doesn't want to listen to us." Jamie said.

After nods of understanding, the three raced to the Nightmare King's lair.

-  
*Pitch's Lair*

As Jamie, Nightlight, and Emily Jane came out into the open room, they were met by Nightmares placed there to defend the Lair.

They were about to attack when they recognized Emily and became as gentle as new born foals, bouncing around them with joy.

"My, isn't this a surprise." Pitch said coming out. "There a reason you come here Daughter?"

"Jack's been taken by the Darkness." she said "And... And we can't decide what to do to get him back."

"And you want me to do..."

"We would like you to help!" Emily said strongly scaring the Nightmares who burst into sand.

"As I already told him and Nightlight, Emily," Pitch said walking away "If the Darkness had hold of him, there will be nothing anyone, not even Manny can do."

"That's not what he told me." Jamie said speaking up, getting Pitch's attention. "He came to see me last night. And said if this happens only I can snap Jack out of this. He didn't really tell be how... But we can't do anything with all the Wolves blocking the way." Jamie said.  
"Please Pitch. You were the Load High General of the Galaxies. It was your job to protect the people from the Darkness. I know there's still some good inside of you, otherwise you wouldn't of let us come in, or gave Jack and Nightlight that help. Please."

The room was quiet except for the occasional dripping of water.

"What exactly did Tsar say to you?" Pitch asked now focused on Jamie.

"He said. That _'I need to show Jack that he doesn't belong in Darkness, and remind him that he is the Guardian of Fun'_." Jamie said strongly standing as tall as he could.

"Well what do you need me for?" Pitch said. "If you can do it, why do you need me?"

"We need you and your Nightmares help to break the line of Shadow Wolves blocking the way to Jack."

"Shadow Wolves?" Pitch asked listening with new ears. "What do they look like Bennett?"

"Wolves made out of shadows... each one with different colored eyes, but mostly yellow, erm... I suppose they're smart because that's what got Jack to start turning in the first place."

"Why are you asking?" Nightlight asked curiously.

"Because those are not just wolves." Pitch said "They're Fearlings," he cursed, a new old hatred coming for them.

"So... You'll help us?" Jamie asked slowly after a minute.

"How many do you want?" Pitch asked after calling all his Nightmares to come forward.

-

*Back with the Guardians*

The four Guardians were still arguing over how to get started when Bunny looked around.

"Er... aren't we missing some people?" he said speaking of Jamie, Nightlight and Emily Jane.

 _"We're over here, Bunny!"_ Emily said on the wind so the Fearlings didn't hear her.

Looking around ears twitching, Bunny saw their team-mate on the next hill.

 _"Come up here, we need to show you something."_ Emily said moving away from the top of the hill.

"Great, what have they done now?" Bunny said placing his face in his paw, and started to run off, the others following confused.

As they got to the top of the hill, the Guardians were ground to a halt surprised to see the other side covered in Nightmares standing there awaiting their orders to fight.

What surprised them even more was that Jamie was with Nightlight on top of the biggest one at the front.

"What's all this?" Bunny said resisting the urge to throw his boomerangs at them.

"Pitch has given us some of his Nightmares so they can fight the Fearlings while we go looking for Jack." Jamie said in a bouncy voice.

"Hey hold it Squirt," Bunny said hearing the message Jamie was giving. "Who said 'We'? There ain't no way you're coming with us into this mess."

"But, Manny said I have to be the one who saves Jack," Jamie said leaning forward.

"Jamie, you could get hurt." Tooth said stepping up next to Bunny "It's too dangerous..."

"You didn't think it was too dangerous when I helped at Easter." Jamie fired back. "Besides, I'm not leaving the best uncle I never had to be controlled by the Darkness for the rest of eternity."

"What's your plan then Jamie?" North said a smile behind his beard.

"Huh?" Jamie asked surprised.

"What is plan?" North repeated. "This was all done by you no? So what is next?"

After some thinking Jamie began setting orders.

"Em, we're going to need lots of snow, and possibly ice over the pond. That will be a back up plan." Jamie began. "Sandy and Nightlight, you will lead the Nightmares into the fight against the Fearlings straight on, Bunny from behind, and North and Tooth the sides." he said getting down. "And I'll start getting Plan A together."

After the orders were set, and the Nightmares divided up and on their way, Emily Jane made as much snow as she could and spread her magic to ice over the pond as well.

Jamie got down on his knees and started making as many snowballs as possible.

"You're going to get Jack back with a snowball fight?" Emily asked coming over to help.

"Manny said I need to remind him he's the Guardian of Fun." Jamie said "And one of the things he loves more than anything is a snowball fight."

-

In the trees Jack Frost had been over looking the whole thing. Something in his mind told him he knew the boy next to Mother Nature, and he had feelings for him.

But no. How can he? He had been alone all his life. He only knew the Guardians and Emily Jane, because his master, the Darkness his one and only friend, did.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts coming to him, Jack seeped into the shadows to tell his master what was going on.

Jack came up again behind the last line of Fearlings who were all still standing guard, searching for their master's enemies, keeping him safe.

"Master," Jack said bowing to the dark woods.

"What news then Nightlight?" it asked.

"The Guardians are here, and they have gotten help from Pitch and his Nightmares." Jack stared pausing to see how the Darkness would take this.

"Pitch and his Nightmares are no match for our Fearlings Nightlight, what else to you bring?"

"They have a Human boy with them, and it's he who's leading them." Jack said.

"One Human boy? Ha!" the Darkness said "Does Tsar really think he can defeat me, with one boy, those weak Guardians, and Pitch's stupid daughter?"

"What are your orders Sir?" Jack asked a evil grin on his face, hand tight around his staff turning it blue.

"Let them come and have their fun. When they see how out numbered they are, and foolish they have been, take them down."

Bowing in understanding, Jack now moved to the front of the Fearlings waiting to let the command go.

 **AN: Sorry for this being a bit long... But the good news (depending on how you look at it) is that there's only 2 more chapters after this.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For the first few minutes, neither side did anything both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Getting tired of waiting, and wanting Jack back, Jamie threw one of the snowballs he made hitting Jack right on the chest.

"A snowball?" Jack said smiling shaking his head looking in the direction it came from. "You Guardians have all these weapons and tricks, and you go for a snowball?"

"Who said a Guardian threw it?" Jamie said stepping into view on top of the hill with Emily Jane each with a snowball in their hands. "How about a game Jack?"

"You're challenging, a Spirit of Winter, to a snowball fight?" Jack said forming his own snowball, eyes only on Jamie and Emily, meaning he didn't see the Guardians moving in waiting until Jack left to make their moves.

"Can't be that much of a challenge if I just got you. Can it?" Jamie asked throwing another one, which Jack dodged.

"We'll see about that boy..." Jack said his usual smile on his face now, but he still yellow eyes and black hair.

"Come and get us then!" Jamie said running away with Emily getting Jack to follow them, leaving the Fearlings by themselves to get destroyed by the Guardians.

-

On the other side of the hill, Jack was looking all around for Emily Jane and the boy, his eyes looking deep into the shadows able to see everything.

"Playing Hide-and-Seek now are we?" Jack said searching. "Or are you too scared to face me and fight?"

"It's called 'Strategy'," Jamie's voice said behind him as a snowball came from the left hitting him on the side of the face.

"You know kid," Jack said listening to Jamie's steps as he moved. "It's not very fair, having two against one..."

"Is it any fairer that you have powers, and I don't?" Jamie asked jumping up into the trees and from branch to branch so it would be harder to track him.

All the while Emily Jane had been making vine ropes to get to Jack if they are needed hiding behind one of the trees trying to control her breathing.

"You're right kid." Jack said in a mock thinking way. "That being the case, I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that right? Instead... You jumping with those ropes Em? Or are they a gift for someone?"

"But how..." Emily Jane asked scared a bit now.

"New powers come with new eyes that can see in the dark, My Flower..." Jack said shooting an icicle blast where Emily was standing blasting and pinning her to the next tree.

"You have no right to call me that..." Emily said hissing after she recovered from the pain.

"Why?" Jack said moving forward "Am I no longer you're prince now I have these powers?" he asked.

"Hey Jack," Jamie said jumping down gathering new snow and shaping it. "Leave her alone!" he said hitting Jack in the back of the head, making him spin around.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Jack said annoyance in his voice, giving Jamie a sporting head start before flying after him following him to the pond.

***

Once they were there, Jamie made straight for the center and began stomping at the ice making little cracks appear.

Quickly Jack showed up stopping at the edge of the pond looking at the boy in the center, with cracks underneath him, looking like something from long ago, that was nagging in the back of his mind.

"Jack..." Jamie said putting on his best acting skills and scared face.

Jack looked at Jamie's scared face reminding him of someone, who the more he thought of, the more his hair and eyes were turning back to normal.

"It's ok, don't look down just look at me..." Jack said slowly getting on the ice.

"Jack, I'm scared..." Jamie said looking down at his feet where the ice was cracking more than he wanted.

"I know, but you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in..." Jack said getting as close as he could trying to stay calm and ignore that dark voice in his head telling him to **_'Leave the boy alone. It's his own fault for going out on the ice.'_**  
"We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!" Jamie cried looking at Jack, _'Half way there_ ' he thought smiling on the inside.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked laughing slightly.

"Yes you always play tricks!" Jamie said not knowing he was saying word for word what Emma had when she was in the same position all those years ago.

"Well, well not this. I promise. You're going to be... You're going to be fine." Jack said trying to calm Jamie down "You have to believe in me."

 _'Nearly there.'_ Jamie said to himself nodding, seeing the eyes turn back to their usual ice blue, but still holding yellow.

"You want to play a game?" Jack said thinking fast knowing the ice won't last forever. "We're going to play Hop-Scotch. Like we play everyday." Jack said looking down before doing the first move. "It's as easy as One... Two... Three," he said getting a tiny bit closer, staff twirling in his hand so the hook was pointing to Jamie, never taking his eyes off him.

"Alright. Now it's your turn." he said only strands of his hair and the outside of his eyes still holding dark magic. "One... That's it, that's it..." Jamie took a tiny step forward. "Two..." Another step. "Three..." With that Jack hooked Jamie around the waist and pulled with all his strength pulling himself and Jamie to the safety of thicker ice, just as the patch he had been standing on broke away, and the last of the magic left Jack, leaving him slightly dissy, and confused on where he was.

"JACK!" Jamie said running up hugging him tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he rubbed his face against Jack's hoodie.

"J... Jamie? What... What are you... Where are we? Where are everyone else?" Jack asked having no memory of the last few hours.

"The Darkness took power over you, and Manny said I was the only one to who would be able to do anything to get you back. The other Guardians, and Nightlight are destroying the Fearlings, and... And you left Emily Jane icicled to a tree..." he said trying not to laugh, at Jack's face or as he ran off to the forest to help Emily down.

-

Back on the 'battle field', both sides had lost quite a few fighters, the Fearlings showing they were stronger.

 _'You really think you Guardians can defeat me and my Fearlings?'_ the Darkness asked in their heads as they continued to fight _'You have no chance. As soon as I'm done here, I will spread new fear and darkness to every child in the world.'_

"Oh shut ya yap ya big bully," Bunny said destroying six Fearlings with his boomerangs catching them, only to have to jump out of the way of another one seconds later, blowing that one up with some egg bombs.

Bunny had the most right to be annoyed at the Darkness, showing it by him destroying the most Fearlings.  
When he was younger, the Darkness, along with Pitch, came to his home and killed everyone leaving him the only one left of his kind.

North was swishing his swords, left right and center.  
Sandy used his sand whips turning each Fearling he hit to golden sand attaching it to the whips making them stronger.  
Nightlight made his dagger shine blinding them, destroying them with a swipe from it afterwards.  
And Tooth used her razor sharp wings to cut them in half.

Although they were giving it their all, they all knew that none of them could keep this up forever.

Suddenly out of nowhere, each Fearling got hit with a snowball freezing them to the ground, to be struck with vine whips destroying them all afterwards.

All wearing hopeful smiles, the Guardians spun around to see a white haired, blue eyed, fun look on his face, smiling Jack Frost.

"JACK!" They all cried running up the hill greeting him and his return, to being good.

"What about us?" Jamie asked jokingly, stepping out to the side from behind Jack and Emily.

But before anything could be said, Jamie was struck by a Dark Arrow making him bend over in pain trying not to scream.

"JAMIE!" everyone screamed looking out to where the arrows came from seeing the Darkness' smoke cloud.

"That's what you get messing with my plans you brat!" it said, looking up as the moon was nearing it's mark for the flowers to bloom. "Better hurry if you want to do anything Guardians, because if you don't do anything soon, well..."

With each second of that speech, more and more anger built up inside Jack, Nightlight and Emily Jane, screaming with their power and anger, Nightlight let out a blast of light weakening the Darkness so it couldn't get away, next Emily used her nature powers to grow vines and ivy, trapping the Darkness finally Jack clapped his hands letting out a blast of frost, ice, and snow, trapping the cloud along with the Darkness inside .

Panting Jack picked up Jamie and flew as fast as he could to his pond the others following behind, all with worried expressions and prays to Manny in their heads.

 **AN: You have nothing to worry about... Jamie will be fine**

 **(so please don't hurt me)**

 **That being said... I have a sequel for this story that includes the Big Four as Season, where we see the effects said arrow will do to the boy**

 **But know this... It's a bit... longer than this one (nearly 2Xs longer) and still technically not finished :( and has a few songs in it...**

 **Please say if you'd like me to put it up and R &R this one**

 **Lots of love Ugly-Duckling123 :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Pond*

After landing on the opposite side of the pond to the flowers, waiting for the others, Jack looked down to Jamie coughing in his arms shivering a bit, hand clenched to his side where the arrow hit.

"These better work Em..." he said hearing her slowly walk up behind him, as he looked across the pond then to the sky seeing the moon.

"So... What first?" Jack asked to no one in mind, as the moonlight finally reached the flowers making them bloom and open up to white circles that shine just as bright as the moon, just like Bunny said.

"Well first, you pick the flowers Frost," Bunny said. "Then you mush up the petals until it's like a paste so you can apply it to the place in question." he continued.

Handing Jamie to Emily, Jack rushed over and picked the flowers, crushing them in his hands coming back keeping his emotions under control so not to freeze them.

Getting back, he bent down as Emily lifted Jamie's pajama top up revealing the place in question, as Jack placed the petals on there.

 _'Don't die Jamie.'_ Jack thought taking him back sitting on the ground the grown ups all around him just as many emotions on their faces. _'Please...'_

Slowly, little by little, Jamie began to get color back into his face, and stopped shivering. Opening his eyes Jamie squinted as he looked around him and up into the blue, tears in the corners, eye's of Jack Frost.

"J...Jack?"

"Jamie..." Jack whispered in slight shock, hugging him like a brother. Then...

"What were you thinking!" Jack said pushing Jamie away a bit "I told you to stay behind us. What were you thinking stepping out like that?"

"I love you too Uncle Jack!" Jamie said throwing his arms around Jack again cutting him off, a confused look on his face.

"You mind going through that by me again kid?" Jack said looking at the others as well.

"You remember me saying 'There's a good reason why you should like Jamie'?" Nightlight asked leaning on his staff that was stuck in the ground.

"Yeah..." Jack said thinking back to his room and what was said.

"It's because you're related," Nightlight said smiling, "And Sophie too of course."

"Yeah right..." Jack said thinking his was a joke, peeling Jamie's arms off himself. "Seriously Jamie why'd you just call me that."

"Because we're related!" Jamie said. "Emma Overland was my Great Great Great Great Grandmother which means, since you were her brother, you're my that many 'Great's' Uncle!" he said smiling.

Nothing.

"I think you guys might of broken him..." Emily Jane said giggling behind her hand at how Jack was taking this. "You may of over-loaded his brain."

"Not that there was much space in there anyway," Bunny said getting hit with four hard packed, meaning they'll hurt, snowballs thrown by Jack, Jamie, Emily, and Nightlight.

"I guess I deserved that," Bunny said rubbing where they hit trying to get feel back into them.

"So that's two things sorted." Jack said still on the ground with Jamie, talking about him and the Darkness and the mystery on why he favored Jamie. Turning to Nightlight he asked "Get your memories back yet?"

"No," he answered pulling his staff up. "But it doesn't matter. I've learnt holding on to an unknown past only keeps you down and upset." he said looking to the sky. "Not like he bothered to come find me, remember?"

"So do you want them or no?" Jack asked smirking that 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smirk putting his hand into his pocket waiting for an answer.

"Sure I want them," he said "But it's not like I can get to them. Tooth doesn't have them remember?"

"That's because they were on the other side of the coin." Jack said pulling out a silver tooth box with Nightlight's picture on it, throwing it to him.

"How..." everyone asked.

"That doof thought I was you remember. Strangely he has a heart," Jack said being reminded of Pitch saying how lonely he was being alone in the shadows, in Antarctica on Easter. "And said something about holding on to them for you. No idea how he got them though..."

"Why is it silver and not gold?" North asked Tooth.

"Those are boxes given to born spirits." she said. "Jack's is gold because he was a Human first. But as I understand, Nightlight was born a spirit. Right?"

Nightlight only nodded, checking the picture.

"If you're worried Night, I haven't looked at them." Jack said finally getting up "Not really a brotherly thing to do would it?"

"But reading a sister's diary is just fine..." Emily Jane said.

After thinking for a while trying to understand Jack said back smiling.

"I was checking her spelling Em."

"Ok since you know how to spell..." Emily said smirking "Spell my name."

"Your name?" Jack asked getting a nod in return.

"M-Y space F-L-O-W-E-R" Jack said loving the groans he got from the others and the shocked hinted with blush Emily.

"I'll accept that..." Emily said kissing his cheek.

"Getting back to me," Nightlight said replanting his staff and sitting down. "How's this work?"

"Just touch the center diamond," Jack said an arm around Emily.

"And none of you will see them, and It didn't do anything to them?"

"We shouldn't, and he shouldn't of." Tooth said "Teeth can't have their memories changed, only looked at by the person, or people holding the box."

As they left Nightlight to his memories, Jack said to the others.

"You know how you said Night never got his Guardian Party because of that attack?" he asked getting nods and questioning looks. "Can he share mine since I didn't get to have mine either because of this mess?"

"That's a great idea Jack," Tooth said smiling buzzing her wings in excitement.

"Don't see why not," North said smiling nodding.

Sandy giving two thumbs up, and Bunny keeping his thoughts to himself, though if you tried you could see a small smile.

-

It had been ten minutes since Nightlight came back out of his memories, but didn't have anything to say.

Jack explained the others went to do their jobs so it was just them, Emily and a getting tired Jamie, lying on the grass looking up to the night sky and at the glowing moon.

"It was probably Kathrine who got all our stories out Emily," Nightlight said out of no where.

"Yeah thinking about it," she answered searching for Orion and his belt.

"Who?" Jamie and Jack asked together.

"Kathrine was the Guardian of Story Telling, and she told our stories to the children of Santoff Claussen and anyone else who wanted to listen. And like a chain it's got all the way to now." Emily said.

"Which is why my story's not in that book?" Jack asked piecing the pieces in place. "Because I'm not as old as you lot?"

"I would think so," Emily said finding her old home. "Bet she didn't know where I'm from though."

" _A beautiful marble pillared palace in a moon inside the Constellation Orion_ ," Jamie said looking at the constellation in question loving the shocked silence.

"So you're from space?" Jack asked propping himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Something wrong with that?" Emily asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"No," Jack said returning to his original position "Just never thought my girlfriend would be an alien."

"I thought you told the Darkness 'She's not my girlfriend' Jack," Emily said.

"So you wouldn't get hurt by him, duh..." Jack answered.

"So if Bunny, or anyone else of said it, you would of agreed to it?" she asked.

"After a while..." Jack said slowly.

"What do you mean she 'was' the Guardian of Story Telling?" Jamie asked.

"Meaning she's not around any more," Nightlight said sighing returning to the moon.

Not knowing what that meant, but knowing it was something Nightlight didn't want to talk about Jack and Jamie stayed quiet.  
That was until Jamie yawned and started to rub his eyes.

"I think we should get you home kid," Jack said getting up and going over to the tree where he and Nightlight placed their staffs.

"But I'm not sleepy," Jamie said yawning again.

"Well, ok, but how will your mum react when she finds your bedroom 'Jamie free' when she goes to wake you up for school?" Jack asked crouching down to look him in the eyes.

"I think I should be getting home," Jamie said after a minute.

"Come on then," Jack said piggy-backing Jamie saying he'll be right back before taking off.

Once they had reached Jamie's room, he was fast asleep hands locked tight around Jack's neck.

Jack sat down on the bed, and carefully peeled apart Jamie's hands quickly spinning around to catch Jamie before he rolled himself off the bed. A little something he learnt from Sophie.

After tucking him in, and finding Mr. Bunbun, Jamie's stuffed rabbit, Jack was about to leave when he saw the photo album and it's tree.

Checking to see if Jamie was asleep, Jack sat down and went looking for Emma's name. And sure enough there it was.

"Well then for Christmas, I'm going to give the two of you the best snow-day ever." Jack said happily.

"Told you so..." Jamie's sleepy voice said a smile on his closed eyed face.

"Good night Jamie," Jack said rolling his eyes smiling on the window sill.

"Good night... Uncle Jack," Jamie said yawning before he tightened his grip on Mr. Bunbun.

After a few minutes, to make sure he was asleep, Jack jumped out the window and flew back to Emily and Nightlight.

-

After another hour of the three teenagers star gazing, they were visited by Baby Tooth.

Forgetting her job for a few minutes she flew right into Jack's chest and cried tears of joy that he was alright.

"Hey Baby," Jack said holding his hand out smiling down at her. "They want us then?" he asked, getting nods, and squeaks as Baby waited for everyone to be ready before landing on Jack's shoulder before he pulled out the snowglobe.

"North Pole" he said shaking it, and throwing it down opening up a portal. "So you want to go first?" he asked Nightlight, one hand on his staff the other holding Emily's.

*Pole*

As they stepped out of the portal they were hit with a loud cry of "SURPRISE!"

Jack could only smile as he saw the look on Nightlight's face staring at all the balloons, banners and sand creatures.

"Now I think you broke him..." Emily whispered in Jack's ear.

"Why... Why set this up?" Nightlight asked looking around, "I had my Guardian Party." he said playing with his staff.

"But you didn't finish it did you?" Jack said twirling a snowflake around his fingers. "And neither did I, so seeing we finally have some peace, I asked if we can clash the two together." he said letting it go and hit Nightlight on the nose making him laugh with joy.

"You're a great brother Jack," Emily Jane said hugging him from behind, as Nightlight went to join the fun with the others.

"Even if I did 'spell check' Emma's diary?" he asked pulling out is tooth box looking at the picture.

"Well maybe not that," Emily said thinking. "But saving her, making Nightlight happy, and being there for Jamie, that's what makes you a good brother."

"You two coming or what?" Bunny called from the party table.

"You have very good timing Bunny," Jack said slightly annoyed.

"Ya can be with your girlfriend tomorrow Frostie," was the reply. "We did this for you remember?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack just looked at the others.

"What first then?" he asked running up with Emily to the rest of the group.

With that everyone had the best party ever being watched over be the Man in the Moon in the sky and a happy that Emily's happy Pitch in the shadows.

The End.


End file.
